KuramaKun, Where Are You?
by Genkai-chan
Summary: LAST CHAPTER HAS ARIVED!READ IT NOW!LAST OF MY KKWAY? SERIES!REVIEW FOR SEQUEL!LAS CHAPPIE IS HERE!READ FINAL CHAPTER!FOR ALL OF MY FABS!LAST ONE IS HERE THANK YOU!
1. capture!

Kurama-kun, Where Are You?  
  
Genkai-chan: Be nice, it's my first yyh fic! And I know it's short but I was up late last night! And if I get 5 or more reviews I'll continue! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't and will never own yyh, get used to it!  
  
A young girl waited outside the jewelry store for her friend, but little did she know that today would change her life, forever!  
  
"Oh, sorry Mela, the line was huge! Anyways I got you special birthday present!" Her friend said while handing her a green stoned bracelet.  
  
"Oh, I love it, thank you so much, Norie! It's my favorite color too. Well I have to go home, or my parents will freak out, and that's bad even if it's my birthday! Bye, see you at school tomorrow!" And with that said, Mela dashed home to greet her parents. "I'm home! Mom, Dad? Hey where'd everyone go?" Mela cried. As she went into the kitchen something caught eye. "What's this?" She said.  
  
'Dear, Mela, Happy 14'th birthday!! As a treat met us at Pizza Hut, for a party and family dinner! Bye-bye! See you there!  
love mom, dad, and Cenu.'  
  
'Wow a party! Better get going, don't wanna be late!' Mela thought as she ran up stairs to change. And when she came down she was wearing a white tank top on that said 'Aren't I rosy?' and it had small red roses everywhere, a short navy blue shirt, a pair of yellow sandals, and a blue bandana over her light brown hair in pigtails. "Off I go then!" She said as she locked her house, and walked onward to Pizza Hut. Mela had been to Pizza Hut many times, but at night it a was a blur to her. "Huh, I don't remember going this far left." She said slowly. Just then what seemed to be a large man jumped out at her. "Aaaaaa! Help!" Mela shouted.  
  
"Ha! Nothing or no one can save you now! I've waited too long to be stopped! And I believe that you have something that's belongs to me!?" He said. What Mela saw was no human but a big hairy muscle guy. "I am Yoven, a powerful demon and I might spare your life if you give me the stones, kid!" Yoven said forcefully.  
  
"Hey, for your information, Yover or whatever my name's Mela Acon Mecora! And I don't have anything that would ever belong to you! And plus it's my birthday so.um, never mind! Ha! Ha! Silly me!" She said suddenly remembering that he was a demon. "Hey, wait you remind me of that idiot guy from Yu Yu Hakousho.Gema or something." Mela asked. But Yoven paid no attention to the last part.  
  
"I don't give a damn who you are but just give me the freakin' stones!" He yelled.  
  
"Never! Plus, I still have know idea what you're babbling about! Jerk!" Mela said while sticking her tongue out at the angry demon. Yoven had, had enough and punched Mela in the stomach, making it very hard to breath. She collapsed right on the stop too.  
  
"Oh, sorry I forgot how you humans bodies are extra sensitive!" He shouted. Yoven snatched her new bracelet in half and collected all the beads and ran off.  
  
"Hold it Yoven! Don't make me get you by force!" Someone shouted.  
  
"No! Kurama? Not again, and ever since you started working for Koenma you've turned soft! Where's you demon spirit!?" Yoven said.  
  
"Fine, be that way." Kurama replied. And then he whipped out his rose whip and diced Yoven into cubes. Kurama rushed over to see if Mela was alright. "Ms, Ms, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm-I'm ok, j-just a scratch. By t-the way, I'm Mela Acon Mecora." She said with great difficulty. And passed out in Kurama's arms.  
  
Genkai-chan: Dun dun dun! So read and review and it's my first yyh fic so no flames please. And don't you just hate chilfies? R and r thanks!:) 


	2. Author's Note!

Genkai-chan: Writers block!! Oh, no!! That means that I'm excepting ideas! Thanks, ttfn (ta ta for now) And I LOVED all your nice reviews, Just e- mail me @  
  
anime.kastner@pacbell.net ...thanks and the subject should be Kurama, so I don't delete it! 


	3. Mela meets the gang!

Kuramakun Where Are You?  
  
Genkai-chan: konichi-wa!! Thanks for all the nice reviews; I'm SO happy that I countied, Ignoring all my homework, chores, and other stuffs! You know the drill, Read and review.Thanks, I feel so wanted!:) And sorry if it's too short again..  
  
Disclaimer: Nope never will and or own yyh! Waaaaahhhhhh!:(  
  
Mela felt a heavy draft and looked up into the most beautiful green emerald eyes she ever saw. Kurama saw the girl stare. "Oh, I see you're awake, Mela I was worried about you. You took quite a hit back there, hold on we're almost there." He said softly.  
  
"Almost where?" Mela asked as she clutched Kurama tighter. But the more she thought about this demon carrying her, that looked a lot like Kurama from Yu Yu Hakousho, the more she drifted off to sleep.  
****************** "I'm just glad she's alright", "Me too, I was so worried!", "Be quiet, you'll wake her, dimwit.", "Hey.".Mela heard voices, voices of her faveorite show, how? Mela shot straight up in bed to find Yusuke, Botan, Koenma, Genkai, and of course Kurama looking at her. "Hiya, I'm Botan nice to meet you Mela!" The blue haired girl said.  
  
"I'm Koenma, king of the spirit world. It's a pleasue to meet you!" Koenma said in his teenage form.  
  
"Don't you mean TINY pacifier-breath prince?" Yusuke joked.  
  
"That's KING to YOU! Oh and that's Yusuke Urameshi (sp?)" Koenma added.  
  
"And this is Genkai, a psyche with extraordinary powers." Kurama said.  
  
"And that's Kurama; he saved you from that idiot demon!" Yusuke said while teasing Kurama.  
  
"Um, hi everyone.not to be rude or anything, but where am I, how did I get here and why am I here?" Mela asked timidly.  
  
"Right, we're all at Genkai's temple, Kurama carried you here, and you're here because demons are after those green beads" Koenma said pointing to her broken bracelet on the table next to her.  
  
"Come on slacker, let's get back to training!" Genkai said forcefully.  
  
"No way! I don't wanna, grandma! And you can't make me!" Yusuke whined. But as usual it was useless.  
  
"Can I watch too?" Mela asked excitedly.  
  
"I don't see why not, sure kid." Genkai said swiftly.  
  
"Yay!" Mela said happily while following Genkai and Yusuke. 'Wow, I'll get to see Yusuke train, live! And it's no a dream.cool Kurama saved me, I met Genkai, and saw Botan too! Cool!' Mela thought as she followed the two fighters outside into a huge meadow. While Yusuke fought against Genkai, Mela's thoughts were elsewhere. Just then.  
  
"Hey watch out!" Yusuke shouted but as soon as Mela looked up see she saw a load of spirit energy coming right at her. 'Oh, no I'm gonna die. HELP!' Mela thought as the energy drew closer and closer with every second! "Haaaaaa!" Mela shouted creating a massive battle aura around her and sent the energy back at Yusuke.  
  
!!BOOM!!  
  
Mela was untouched, while leaving Yusuke off guard. "K.O'ed! Winner Mela Mecora!" Genkai shouted.  
  
"Oh, Yusuke are you ok?" Mela asked sweetly. Just then Kurama and Koenma came running to see what was going on.  
  
"Mela, we heard a huge crash, what happened?" Kurama asked while looking around Mela for any vital signs. "Nothing." Mela said slowly, unsure herself of what happened.  
  
"We were just showing Mela here a few simple fighting moves." Genkai said.  
  
"Oh in that case, Mela can you come with me, please?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Um, sure." Mela said uneasy.  
  
Genkai-chan: Review, thanks! So, what do you think Kurama wants Mela for?....well you have a wait.and sorry if it's too short.cause my alpha smart makes it look so long..anyways r and r no flames!!:) 


	4. Card games!

Kurama-Kun Where are You?  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own it..sadly.  
  
Genkai-chan: I'm SO sorry for not updating soon but I had a lot of homework and chores and I also had writers block. Anyways, I'll try and update sooner, and I'd love it if you guys could e-mail me or somethin' cause I could use some ideas! @ anime.kastner@pacbell.net and title the subject anime.so I don't delete it(!!Thankx!  
  
"So I noticed that you must have great potential, Mela. How would you like it if I trained you, so you'd be prepared when a demon came?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Um, sure I guess, but.I can't fight." Mela said shyly.  
  
"Oh, it's ok! I can teach you!" Kurama said brightly.  
  
"Ok! Sounds fun.when do we start?" said Mela a little happier.  
  
"How's about tomorrow morning?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Kay!" Mela answered.  
  
*************************Later that night************************  
  
Kuwabara came over and wanted to do something, Yusuke and Kayko were fighting about school, Koenma and Botan were watching TV, Genkai was making dinner, and Mela and Kurama were playing B.S. (a/n card game)  
  
"Hey, what are ya playin'? Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Oh, we're playing bull-shit, otherwise know as B.S." Mela answered,  
  
"Yes, and it's a lot better with more than two people, so come and join us. Mela taught me so I'll teach you guys!" Kurama added.  
  
So Mela and Kurama taught Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kayko, Koenma, and Botan how to play. (A/n most probably know how to play it.so that's why I'm not explaining it.)  
  
**********************Hours Later***********************  
  
"Kurama! Hey.it's your turn! Hurry UP!" Mela shouted at the red haired teen who was thinking carefully.  
  
"Ok, two fives, I'm out! Ha!" Kurama said cleverly. He looked around to see if anyone would dare challenge him after fifteen wins in a row! And the tension was so thick even Genkai stopped to watched, although she's psyche so she could see it already.  
  
"Bull shit!!" Mela yelled. Everyone looked at her in shock as Kurama looked down. "HA! In your face!" Mela said gloatingly as she look at the two cards to find that they were not fives, but a three and a queen.  
  
"I admit it!! Happy?" Kurama retorted back  
  
"Yup!" Mela answered. But it didn't really matter because Koenma ended up winning.  
  
"You did it Koenma-Sama I'm so happy!" Botan said as everyone started to head home.  
  
"Mela, hey nice game!" Kurama told he when everyone left.  
  
"Thanks you to!" said Mela in return while blushing slightly. Just then Genkai cam into the room sipping herbal tea.  
  
"You better getting to bed, Mela." Genkai said  
  
"Huh?" Mela said looking puzzled.  
  
"Ah, Koenma didn't tell you, both you and Kurama will be staying here until we're sure that you're safe." Genkai explained.  
  
"Alright!" Mela said happily.  
  
Genkai: chan: Sorry if it's short but I can't write a million pages! And sorry if my format is hard to read because I'm new to using new paragraphs.anyways review please!!:) And e-mail!! 


	5. Training Begins!

Kurama-kun Where are you?  
  
Genkai-chan.um, well I super duper extra really sorry for not updating sooner! Anyways I plan to have the next chapter up before Christmas; I've been busy with soccer try-outs (Whaa! I didn't make it.and I've played for eight freakin' years! And I'm REALLY good!) Oh, sorry again, and extra homework and stuff!:) Well I hope this chapter is up to par. R and R thanks, and I don't mean Rest and relaxation, although that's fine with me!:) Lol! Now on with chapter four!!!  
  
"Mela, wake up! Come on, wake up, please!" Kurama coaxed, and as you can tell he has a lot to learn when waking Mela up. Kurama tried shacking the sleepy teen up but obvious enough he failed. "Come on, we've got training to do!" Kurama advised.  
  
"Go away." Mela murmured slowly. "Five more minutes!" She said swatting Kurama's hand away from her. Kurama was getting annoyed by now, so he grabbed a pillow and hit Mela in the butt! (A/n sorry, I couldn't resist!!) "Hey! I was sleepin'!" Mela shouted angrily from being woken up at six o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Sorry, but it was the only way to get you up in time to train." Kurama explained as he helped her out of bed.  
  
"Kurama, did you get her up yet?" Genkai asked while popping her head in to see what all the noise was.  
  
"Yeah, I'm up but VERY sleepy and would like to go back to bed like normal people thank you very much!" Mela replied.  
  
"Well, you should be grateful, Yusuke had to get up at four o'clock in the morning, so consider yourself lucky! And breakfast is out in the living room (A/n I don't know much about Japan living styles) "Genkai said as her walked away mumbling something about teenagers and ungratefulness.  
  
"Well want to go eat?" Kurama asked willing to change the subject, but when he turned around he say Mela asleep again. "Mela!" Kurama groaned as he lifted her up and carried her out to the living room (A/n: I don't know a thing about Japan houses, again don't flame!). "Well, I'm helping myself to this delicious meal Genkai prepared for us." Kurama stated to the girl who was drooling slightly on him.  
  
"Huh, oh hi Kurama!" Mela said once Kurama had begun to eat.  
  
"Oh, good morning Mela, nice sleep?" Kurama asked while passing her some dumplings. (Err.no don't know about Japanese food much either!)  
  
"Yeah I guess, but I feel like someone hit me in head really hard! Oh well! Yummy food!" Mela replied as she grabbed everything in her reach and piled stuff in her bowl.  
  
"Um, well you see Mela." Kurama tried to explain but saw that she was not paying any attention to him, and he continued to eat as well.  
  
***********************After Breakfast******************  
  
"So, now that we're done eating, time to get you some decent training clothes, Mela" Kurama told Mela.  
  
"Um, will they make me look fat?" Mela asked teasingly.  
  
"No, I doubt it will, so come with me." Kurama told her as he led her into a huge walk-in-closet with training gi's everywhere. "How about this one?" Kurama asked Mela, showing her an all black gi.  
  
"Um, no!" Mela decided quickly.  
  
"Ok.what about this one then?" Kurama asked showing her a white one with black cuffs.  
  
"I don't like that one either." Mela said obviously not helping.  
  
"Ok, then why don't you choose?" Kurama asked impatiently.  
  
"Yay!" Mela shouted and headed straight for a red gi with black cuffs and all black pants. (An: kinda like Ranma's) "Do you like?"  
  
"Oh, yes I think it looks very nice!" Kurama replied. "Ok, go put it on and hurry, we only got till sundown." Kurama added.  
  
"WHAT!? No way am I training that long!" Mela retorted loudly as she slammed the door in his face to go change.  
  
"Wow.girl's hormones are very intense." Kurama murmured to himself.  
  
"Kay I'm done!" Mela exclaimed as she emerged from the bathroom. "Now what?" She asked looking at Kurama slightly blushing.  
  
"Follow me." Kurama said. Kurama lead Mela out to the back and into the woods close by was a lake, but they were going to a big open meadow.  
  
"Ok, now today I will teach you the basics of fighting, strategies, and offensive and defensive skills, ok?" Kurama said in one long breath.  
  
"Oh, alright I guess." Mela replied slightly nervous. And so for the next three hours or so Kurama taught Mela everything about fighting, dodging, blocking, and a little about gathering energy.  
  
"So, do you think that you're ready to up against me in a battle?" Kurama asked the exhausted teenager.  
  
"Um. Sure. Kurama?" Mela asked while panting.  
  
"Yes, Mela?.oh right let's take a break first." Kurama said while noticing Mela's slight fatigue. The two walked over to the peaceful lake and sipped it's water.  
  
"Now are you ready?" Kurama asked again.  
  
"Yeah." Mela replied nervously.  
  
"No need to worry Mela, I won't hurt, I promise!" Kurama reassured her.  
  
And as Mela looked into his green emerald eyes lovingly, she answered "Ok! Let's fight!"  
  
Genkai-chan: OK! You have every right to flame me! But I got it up so there!!! :P.Anyways a cliffie! Hope you like this chapter because I already know what I want, planned out! Review, thanks! :) 


	6. Romantic Lakes and Skillful atacks!

Kurama-Kun Where are you?  
  
Genkai-chan: So I wanted to thank my loyal reviewer last time Pokeywasabi, she was the only one who reviewed on my chapter! Anyway, on with the show! Oh and I SUCK at fighting scenes of bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: Do not sue me! I'm only a flunking junior high student with a cat and a low GPA!! Whhhhaaaaaaaaa!  
  
"No need to worry Mela, I won't hurt, I promise!" Kurama reassured her.  
  
And as Mela looked into his green emerald eyes lovingly, she answered "Ok! Let's fight!"  
  
Mela first charged and leaped into the air Kurama was well prepared, and as she flew down with a punch, Kurama side-stepped it and countered with a swift kick to her ankle. At that moment she a tripped and fell hard to the ground, Kurama attacked rapidly with his fists, Mela rolled on the ground dodging every one. Mela sprang up as Kurama kicked her in the stomach and she went flying onto the hard ground with a THUD! Kurama dropped his guard and went to see if she wasn't hurt too bad. When he heard crying he started to run faster.  
  
"Mela! Are you ok? Does anything hurt?" Kurama asked kindly. Mela looked to see him totally vulnerable to any attack! So she sprang at him with all her strength and knocked him over on his back and punched him hard in stomach!  
  
"That's for kicking me!" Mela shouted as she fled away from the shocked red head.  
  
"Well, not bad, that surprise attack was surprising! But it needs more energy!" Kurama said lightly as he got up to dust himself off.  
  
"Come on! If you want payback you'll have to catch me!" Mela shouted as she ran further into the dark forest.  
  
"Hey, wait up! Ok, then if that's the way you want to play it, then have it your way!!" Kurama yelled as he chased right after her. Mela was prepared for this, all it was, was a distraction, a trick. She'd lead him into a dead end and she'd beat him because he'd be off guard, plus Yusuke said he'd pay her if she beat him. Kurama was gaining, and fast she was almost there, just a few more feet. Just then Kurama had pulled out his rose whip and swung it high into the sky, ready for battle. Mela became nervous; Kurama sung his rose whip at her right as she jumped to catch a tree branch. Instead of catching the branch, the rose whip caught her ankles and yanked her down to the cold rough ground. Kurama ran forward to examine the hurt teen. "Are you ok?" Kurama asked stupidly.  
  
"Um, my ankle hurts a lot." Mela said looking away from Kurama; she didn't want to see his disappointment. Kurama took her left (Yes left foot Tori...) and looked at it carefully and set it down again.  
  
"I do believe it's broken, Mela I'm sorry I let this happen to you." Kurama said as her pulled her up to ground level.  
  
"T-Thanks! Aaaag! It hurts So bad!" Mela screamed as she collapsed on Kurama.  
  
"Mela just hang on..." Kurama said softly as her picked her up and started to carry her but an earthquake suddenly erupted. (Yeah, surprise!) Mela clung to Kurama for dear life as he stopped a laid her down and sat next to her while making a shield with his energy.  
  
"W-what'll we d-do?" Mela asked timidly as Kurama continued to wield his shield.  
  
"Nothing, we can only wait." Kurama replied. Just then a giant oak tree collapsed, it was about to crush Mela, but Kurama rushed in and blocked it. Instead of crushing Mela the oak was crushing Kurama. Kurama was having a bit of difficultly and he was inches away from Mela her self. Mela on the other hand was blushing madly.  
  
"Kurama! Stop, please you'll hurt yourself! I'm not worth it." Mela said.  
  
"Yes, you are!" Kurama shouted as he heaved the mighty tree off Mela and himself, with great difficulty. When he finally had it off, he noticed that Mela had fainted, so he carried her to the same lake they had been before and he gently splashed the cool refreshing water on her peaceful face. Instantly she woke up and accidentally knocked Kurama in the water.  
  
"Hey!" Kurama yelled as he swam in circles tying to get warm, but being the cute little evil fox demon he was, Kurama yanked Mela's leg and pulled her in. But she couldn't swim... (Muhahahaha!)  
  
"Ack! Kurama help!!" Mela screamed as she fell under the crystal water's surface. Kurama looked around and thought she was only joking and laughed lightly. When she went didn't come up, Kurama grew worried and dove down to investigate. What he saw didn't' lift up his spirits; he saw her lying lifeless underwater. Kurama scooped her up and swam to the surface and then dragged her to lake bed (A/n: the ground thingy...or whatever!) and laid he out and was thinking what to do. But then it cam he should perform CPR! (Who didn't see that coming?) Kurama pressed his lips to Mela's mouth and sucked out air and pressed lightly on her chest. (A/n: I don't get HOW to do CPR so do blame me!?) Kurama repeated this process about six more times, but what Kurama didn't know was that Mela had woken up and was enjoying this. (A/n: hey, how wouldn't) Kurama didn't know both that he was actually kissing Mela instead of taking/sucking air, and Mela was actually kissing him back. When she finally did open her eyes Kurama was in mid of kissing her, and they just stayed like that for about two minutes until Kurama pulled away for air.  
  
"Ah! I'm SO sorry, I didn't mean to-"Kurama spluttered out nervously, but Mela cut in.  
  
"No! It's my fault!" Mela said. As she ran back to the house she was blushing madly. Kurama followed suet and soon it was ready for bed...  
  
"How did she do Kurama?" Genkai asked as Mela left to go change.  
  
"Fine, she has a lot of potential." Kurama answered while bowing, and blushing, remembering the 'kiss'.  
  
Mela and Kurama continued this training for about five long weeks, until that faithful day.....  
  
"Yes, she must go back!" Koenma said firmly, while looking around at Botan, Genkai, Kurama, and Ysuske.  
  
"But, why, I mean isn't she safer here?" Kurama asked slightly sad, more than urgent.  
  
"Well, yes, but she needs to live a normal life, not in some fantasy demon world." Koenma said.  
  
"When will she be leaving?" Genkai asked.  
  
"I'd say tomorrow." Said Koenma while getting up to leave with Botan. Botan and Koenma said their goodbyes and left.  
  
"How should we tell her?" Kurama asked to no one in particular, but Genkai heard him anyway.  
  
"I guess you'll think of a way, good night." And with that said, Genkai made her way to her room. Kurama sat down on the couch and sighed deeply, knowing that he'd miss her a WHOLE lot. But little did anyone know that Mela had just heard everything and slumped to the wooden floor, telling herself not to cry, or Kurama will hear her. And when she got to her room she cried her eyes out, she'd miss Kurama, Genkai, and the others, she'd miss the grassy meadow where they'd train, she'd miss the lake, heck she even miss her bed! (I miss my bed, when I'm at school sleeping uncomfortably while my teachers drown on and on!:) Later Kurama came to tuck her in and wish her good night. He also told her about her going home, and she acted well, and packed everything.  
  
"Here." Mela said handing Kurama her training gi.  
  
"No, you keep it." Kurama said while putting it back into her suet case.  
  
**********************Morning**********************  
  
Mela last morning in the Yu Yu Hakousho Dimension, was filled with hugs and sad goodbyes, and when it was time to go, Kurama presented Mela a new bracelet that changed red when an enemy was near, blue when a friend was near, and it's original color was dark green. Koenma teleported her to her house, and left. When she opened the door to her house, her mom, dad and little brother where looking very surprised.  
  
"Where were you?" Mela's mom asked.  
  
"Oh, um at a friends house, yeah, well a...bye, good night." Mela said while thinking that she should get a welcome home party or something.  
  
"Do you know how worried we were?" Her dad asked impatiently, "We were about to call the police!" He finished.  
  
"What do you mean, ABOUT?" Mela asked her family looking shocked that they didn't call before, cause she's been away for nearly a month!  
  
"Well, you've only been gone, about a day at the most." Her mom answered.  
  
############################next day###################  
  
Mela was sitting in class taking notes when Mr. Fernerlen, the science teacher said that they'd be getting a foreign exchange student from Japan! (We are in California....) And fifteen minutes the door slid open to reveal a boy with red long hair with emerald eyes, and the cutes smile any girl could fall in love with!  
  
"Class, this is Kay Minoino" the teacher said as he told 'Kay' to sit across from a very shocked looking Mela. At lunch tons of "Oh god he is SO hot!" or "He's is too die for!" Mela stayed away from Kay, because her thoughts were buzzing around, thinking of only Kurama....  
  
Genkai-chan: So what will happen to Mela, and Kay now? And Is Kay really Kurama? Find out next time! And sorry this took So long it's just I wanted to make it longer, I hope iyt's longer...Review thanks! 


	7. Is that you?

Genkai chan: How is everyone??? Good? Thank you SO much for the awsome reviews! They keep me going on this story. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter too.:)  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly nope, not mine, don't sue!  
  
"Mela! Mela!!" Someone was calling her name, it was her best friend, Norie.  
  
"Huh? What did you say?" Mela bluntly replied  
  
"I asked if you were going to ask the new guy out!" Norie angirly said while packing up her left over lunch.  
  
"Well, I could try...but I..." Mela stuttered as she spilled her soda on Norie's shoes.  
  
"HEY!" Norie shouted.  
  
"Sorry! I'm SO sorry...I just." Mela said blushing slightly.  
  
"That's alright, over reacted a bit. So you want to ask him out, well i'm sure you'll have to ask him to The Christmas Dance soon, cause I'm sure every girl in the school will want to ask him out too! Or I'll have to get a new pair of shoes evry time I mention Kay." Norie said as she cleanded of her shoes with a paper towel.  
  
"I know-" Mela said but was cut off by Terra, Mela and Norie's arch nemissis.  
  
"-but you too ughly for a guy like him to like! Pul-ese! I mean really, don't embrass youself again. I'll just ask him out instead." Terra shouted as she brushed her hair off her slender shoulders as Kay walked over to Mela.  
  
"Hello Mela welcome home!" Kay said as he gave her a hug and smiled. Everyone gasphed at the sight of a new Japan exchange student making a conversation with Mela, a no body.  
  
"Well, er. thanks kay..." mela stuttered as they broke the loving hug everyone was in shock.  
  
"Well just wanted to make sure you were alright, thats all." Kay smiled as he patted her lightly on the head.  
  
"Tee hee." Mela said happily. Patting her on the head used to be Kurama's way of way of letting her know that she did good. (A/n: You know like a dog, but in a loving way)  
  
"See you later, Mela!" And with that said, Kay ran off towards the school garden.  
  
"Bye..." Mela murmured. But as soon as she did, people from everywhere flocked to ask Mela how she knows Kay.  
  
**************AFTER SCHOOL*************  
  
"Mela. MELA! Hay, wait up!" Someone shouted at Mela. When she turned around to see who it was, she saw Kay running towards her.  
  
"Oh, hi." Mela said as she followed him out the door to head home.  
  
"How was your day?" Kay politely asked while looking carefully at Mela's face to see any patellar emotion.  
  
"Well, alright I guess, it feels a little empty if you know what I mean..." Mela said while looking straight into Kay's eyes. Kay suddenly looked away.  
  
"Yeah, like It wasn't how you expected it to turn out, and nothing goes your way, but it's alright?" Kay asked as if reading her mind,  
  
"Yeah! How did you..." Mela murmured slightly getting curious.  
  
"Nothing...well what's on your mind, you seem distracted." Kay asked.  
  
"Sorry, It's just I've been...thinking ...can I ask you something?" Mela replied looking at the large shpless trees as they walked onward.  
  
"Certainly." Kay said.  
  
"Are you? Could you really be...Who... Kurama? Is that your name?" Mela blushed while spitting out the difficult sentence.  
  
"I can never keep anything from you, can I Mela? Were the clues too obvious?" Kay nodded, and a split second later Mela flung herself on Kurama, crying loudly.  
  
"Oh my god I thought I'd never see you again, but here you are and I missed you so much!!! Please don't scare me like that, cause now I can finally tell you that I lo-" But unfortunately she was cut off by Kurama covering her mouth.  
  
"It's alright...shhhhh. I'm here now." Kurama whispered to the crying teen.  
  
Genkai chan: I know that was short, but I needed a break from typing...review!!!!!!!Thankx...:D 


	8. When did this happen?

Genkai chan: OK! How about another chapter? Here it is!....  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing don't sue.  
  
Mela woke sudenly feeling the wind nipping at her neck. She glanced up to see that she was in Kurama's lap, and he was looking at the secanery.  
  
"Ah, glad you're awake, Mela." Kurama said while picking Mela up to the ground.  
  
"Thanks...um. Sorry." Mela muttered as she tried to look away for Kurama, so he didn't notice her blushing. Unfortunatly, Kurama thought she was cold he pulled her close.  
  
"Let's get you home, your parents must be worried." kurama said as they continued walking as though nothing had changed.  
  
"Uh, sure..." Mela whipered, as though she didn't want to break the scilence of the falling snow. As soon as they reached Mela's house, they stood outside for a minute, and then mela knocked and gestured for Kurama to follow. When she open the door, only her mother was home.  
  
"Hello glad you're home Mela, dear." Mela's mom said happily as she walked towards her daughter, she finally saw Kurama.  
  
"Oh, who is this? A friend?" Mela's mom smiled and winked at Mela, who was pretending to act like a tree.  
  
"MOM!" mela shouted because she was embrased at her own mother actions.  
  
"Hello, my name is Kay, ma'am." kurama said after chuckleing a bit.  
  
"Oh, hi Kay, I'm Mela's mother, you can call me Mrs. Seriou." mela's mom said as she glanced at Mela to see what she would say.  
  
"Uh, mom, why are you saying a different last name?"  
  
Genkai chan: Ok, short too, but I needed to do a chiffie! Why does Mela have a different last name???  
  
1. She Kurama's long last sister...?  
  
2. Her parents are getting divorced...?  
  
3. They're moving to Japan, and they need a new last name...?  
  
4. Or her family just felt like it...?  
  
Genkai chan: You choose!...Well, actually I already know what I'm gonna do, but if I get enough votes, I'll change my story...Review please and thank you!!!:)  
  
Genkai chan: OK! How about another chapter? Here it is!....  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing don't sue.  
  
Mela woke suddenly feeling the wind nipping at her neck. She glanced up to see that she was in Kurama's lap, and he was looking at the scenery.  
  
"Ah, glad you're awake, Mela." Kurama said while picking Mela up to the ground.  
  
"Thanks...um. Sorry." Mela muttered as she tried to look away for Kurama, so he didn't notice her blushing. Unfortunately, Kurama thought she was cold he pulled her close.  
  
"Let's get you home, your parents must be worried." Kurama said as they continued walking as though nothing had changed.  
  
"Uh, sure..." Mela whispered, as though she didn't want to break the silence of the falling snow. As soon as they reached Mela's house, they stood outside for a minute, and then mela knocked and gestured for Kurama to follow. When she open the door, only her mother was home.  
  
"Hello glad you're home Mela, dear." Mela's mom said happily as she walked towards her daughter, she finally saw Kurama.  
  
"Oh, who is this? A friend?" Mela's mom smiled and winked at Mela, who was pretending to act like a tree.  
  
"MOM!" Mela shouted because she was embarrassed at her own mother actions.  
  
"Hello, my name is Kay, ma'am." Kurama said after chuckleing a bit.  
  
"Oh, hi Kay, I'm Mela's mother, you can call me Mrs. Seriou." Mela's mom said as she glanced at Mela to see what she would say.  
  
"Uh, mom, why are you saying a different last name?"  
  
Genkai chan: Ok, short too, but I needed to do a chiffie! Why does Mela have a different last name???  
  
1. She Kurama's long last sister...?  
  
2. Her parents are getting divorced...?  
  
3. They're moving to Japan, and they need a new last name...?  
  
4. Or her family just felt like it...?  
  
Genkai chan: You choose!...Well, actually I already know what I'm goanna do, but if I get enough votes, I'll change my story...Review please and thank you!!!:) 


	9. Problem

Genkai-chan: HELLO!!! Sorry for not updating, I had MAJOR writers block! Anyway, here's the story and btw...It's number 2!!! And sorry for the little mix up back there...heh heh my bad!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Not a thing!!!  
  
Kurama-kun Where Are?  
  
"Oh, hi Kay, I'm Mela's mother, you can call me Mrs. Seriou." Mela's mom said as she glanced at Mela to see what she would say.  
  
"Uh, mom, why are you saying a different last name?"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Well, Mela sweetie...your father and I aren't getting along, so we think it's best if we just got divorced..." Mela's mother said while holding Mela's hand tightly.  
  
"But, mom. How?! Why now, you were getting along fine just yesterday!!" Mela shouted as she looked at her mom not knowing how to react.  
  
"Well, we didn't want you to know, so we acted as though we still loved each other. I so sorry Mela." Mela's mom as she got up. Mela stayed silent, and Kurama looked away, not wanting to get involved with their family matters. "Mela, please take Kay, home and go to bed..." And then with that being said, Mrs. Seriou retreated upstairs to go to bed her self.  
  
"Come on Kurama...I mean Kay...I'll take you home now..." Mela said in a miserable tone.  
  
"A-are you going to be alright, Mela?" Kurama asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah..." Mela sighed and put her red and green coat on, Kurama followed suit. It took awhile to get to Kurama's house, because he lived by the mountains.  
  
"So...it's snowing, it's nice." Kurama said trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Kurama?" Mela asked.  
  
"Hmm, yes?" Kurama responded.  
  
"..Please, don't feel lesser of me...cause of you...know my parents..!" Mela said while searching for the right words, yet none came to her. Kurama stopped dead in his tracks, and Mela looked at him as though she was hurt. "Uh, Kurama?"  
  
"Don't think that!" Kurama shouted. Mela looked away. "I would NEVER think less of you Mela! Believe me, please, I want to help you...any way I can!" Kurama said and cupped her chin. Mela was madly blushing by now and she was breathing hard.  
  
"K-Kurama...I-uh...o-ok!" Mela said cheerfully.  
  
"Good...Uh sorry..." Kurama stuttered.  
  
"It's ok!" Mela exclaimed as she pulled him toward his house. When Kurama and Mela finally made it to his house Mela looked around. "Hey, it's wasn't as far as I thought! Tee hee, Kurama-kun...I love your house, it's so, so warm and welcoming!" Mela said as she spun around inside the living room.  
  
"Thank you, Mela-chan." Kurama said as she handed Mela a cup of hot tea.  
  
'Oh my gosh, look at the time!? I have to go, NOW!" Mela said as she set her cup down as rushed to the door. Kurama sighed and opened it up for her.  
  
"Well, if you must...see you at school tomorrow!" Kurama shouted and waved as she sped out the door on her way to her house, she thought she must be the luckiest girl in the would, she has the cutest friend ever!  
  
#########At School The Next Day########  
  
"Mela, why are you crying!?" Kurama asked at lunch.  
  
:I...was out too long and my dad got upset at my mom and left, and then my mom yelled at me...I didn't do anything...I don't know what to do!" Mela screamed and threw her self on Kurama and sobbed. "I can't go back there, my mom she. she hit me! OH KURAMA!!!" Mela cried, and Kurama patted her back.  
  
"It's going to be alright...Mela...are you sure this happened?" Kurama asked as her pulled her away.  
  
"Uh huh!" Mela exclaimed and then broke down. "My, mom would NEVER hit me..." Mela said and pulled away. "But I did sense dark, even evil aura around her! And her eyes were sort red-ish.  
  
"Mela!" Kurama said excitedly, and then dragged her to his locker where he chanted and a portal opened up. "Come on!"  
  
"But, Kurama!?" Mela said dumbfound.  
  
Genkai-chan: Lame huh? Oh well I'll TRY and up date weekly or sooner! Review thanks!!! LOVE YA BYE!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Solved!

Genkai-chan: Yeah, I know the last chapter sucked, oh well, now that I think of it this whole story sucks!! I hate my self...anyways, for anyone who actually like this story, here it is!!! Oh and there's swearing in this chapter too, so yeah....  
  
Disclaimer: Never, OK!?  
  
"I need to tell Koenma-sama about this, immediately!" Kurama said as he pushed her into the vast and dark portal.  
  
"But, what about school? Not that I care...or anything. Heh, Kurama..." Mela rambled on.  
  
"Koenma!" Kurama shouted as he burst through his office and acting quite un- Kurama like. (A/n: u know occ, is it...Never mind!!!)  
  
"Yes, what is it Kurama?" Koenma asked while stamping documents.  
  
"Mela-chan has seen the demon Rinyokobushi! It happened last night, sir, Mela's mother was the victim, there is a possibility her father was a victim as well. Mela's in grave danger!" Kurama said as he pulled Mela in front of him and let go of her hand.  
  
"I see, I will make further observations on this matter, Kurama please take good care of Mela, I'll stop by later tonight, thank you for informing me." Koenma said as he jumped off his chair and floated to Mela's eye level so he could speak.  
  
"Wha, what's going on here, uh...?" Mela said curelessly.  
  
"Mela, I want you to train more with Kurama, get stronger, and don't trust everyone you know...there's a demon on the lose that can possess a persons body and manipulate them to their own will" Koenma said with a deadly tone. "Anyway, have fun!" And then Koenma kicked them out and went back to his busy work.  
  
"Um, Kurama... H—how is that possible, I mean a demon in the living world..." Mela stammered as she stepped out of the portal that took them back to Mela's school grounds.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it can happen, but you need you be safe so I guess you're going-"Kurama started but was cut off by the school Prince able (can't spell here)  
  
"Where in the world were you kids!?" The angry man shouted. (A/n: Let's call him Bob)  
  
"Heh, you have no idea pal..." Mela muttered and looked away so he didn't hear.  
  
"Uh, sir you see Mela had to go home and help he mom who just came from the hospital and I wanted to come and make sure Mela didn't cry alone, the poor girl." Kurama lied and nudged Mela to play along.  
  
"Really, I'm sorry Mela, but I expected better from you Kurama, this is what happens in Japan!? Boys and girls are off gallivanting and skipping school!" Bob shouted as he dragged Mela and Kurama inside his office. Kurama looked down and sighed, but Mela had had enough!  
  
"HEY!" Mela shouted as she broke free of his grasp. "You don't a fucking clue what the hell you're talking about!!" Mela exclaimed as she pushed 'Bob' off of Kurama." How dare you insult Japan, let alone Kurama!! I swear, you are the WORST, my mother is sick and you yell at us!?" Mela said as she stormed off while dragging Kurama with her. Bob looked confused and shrugged.  
  
"Hmmm, maybe I'll call her house later..." Bob mused.  
  
'Uh, aren't you going to get in to trouble?" Kurama asked as they walked to Mela's house.  
  
"Who cares, I just didn't want him dissing you like that!" Mela said as she skipped past Kurama and up to the front door and opened it/  
  
"Mom!? Hello? Anyone here?" Mela shouted through the empty house.  
  
"Hey, I thought you had a kid brother?" Kurama commented as he walked in.  
  
"Hm, yeah he's a camp and won't be back till tomorrow." Mela said as she sat on the couch and sighed.  
  
"Why aren't you packing?" Kurama asked as he looked around.  
  
"Huh? Why would I be packing, Kurama?" Mela asked as she got up.  
  
"Because, you're staying with me." Kurama said and waited outside while Mela packed.  
  
":WHAT!?" Mela bellowed.  
  
Genkai-chan: Yes short again, but you know me, ha-ha. Please review; it's what keeps me alive!!! 


	11. New Places, Old Faces?

Genkai-chan: I have much more time to write now, cause school is finally over. This is random, but, I'm going into 8'Th grade, YAY!!! Here's the chapter now, don't kill me!!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owed, because they'd be no Keiko, and Hiei wouldn't be as close to Kurama as he is. BOO Hiei/Kurama fics...no offense or anything.  
  
Kurama-kun Where Are You?  
  
"Oh, I guess with all the excitement, I forgot the most important thing, since Koenma wants me to look after you, that you'll be staying with me until we can get this mess sorted out, ok?" Kurama said as he stepped outside. "Please hurry, I don't want to get home too late." And then he shut the door and sat on the porch.  
  
"Uh, um, Kurama, uh, ok...then, I'll just be up in my room packing my clothes." Mela said as she lifelessly walked up the stairs. As Mela was packing, she wondered why bad things always happened to her, but staying with Kurama wouldn't be all bad though. "OK! I'm done, let's go, now." Mela said as she hopped down the stairs and jumped outside into the sunlight to see Kurama shimmering face.  
  
"Great, let's go, I'm sure you must be hungry, I mean after all we did skip lunch, so how about I treat you?" Kurama said as he got up and walked down the street.  
  
"Sure, I love food!" Mela said as she skipped alongside the fox demon. Kurama laughed at this and took Mela's hand as nonchalantly as he could. Mela didn't mind, in fact she liked having him at her side, it made her fell safe, like she'd never get hurt.  
  
"Here we are." Kurama told he as he stopped outside a building that said 'Hubcaps' on it.  
  
"Oh, I love this place, let's get a good set." Mela said with sparkling eyes and a warm smile. Kurama order a bacon hamburger and cheese fries and also, a vanilla shake. Mela ordered scrambled eggs sausage and cheese fries, along with a banana shake.  
  
"Mela, why did you order breakfast, it's lunch time?" Kurama questioned.  
  
"Oh, it's a habit, I guess...OH! Foods here, time to dig in, yeah!" Mela answer excitedly. When Kurama and Mela finished lunch, and paid for the bill, they walked back to Kurama house to get Mela settled in.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you to your room." Kurama said and did lead her to a door with green vies around it. When Mela opened the door, she saw, a huge room with light green and blue walls, there were two big windows and one lead out to the backyard. Mela had her own walk-in closet and bathroom, her bad against a near corner and white see-through curtains and also had dark blue covers. And last but not least, her carpet was dark green, along with a computer, TV, DVD player, and even a bean bag chair and of course a desk.  
  
"WOW!!! Kurama I-is this mine!?" Mela shouted in disbelief, Kurama laughed and nodded. "I-I don't know what to say, thank you!" Mela said and glomped (hugged tightly) Kurama.  
  
"Well, Botan helped me, and I knew that you liked green a so..." Kurama trailed off. Then the door bell rang, and Mela and Kurama went to the door. (It's a one story house)  
  
"HELLO!" Botan shouted.  
  
"Speak of the devil..." Mela muttered and smiled as Botan hugged Kurama and her tightly, but not as hard as a glomp. "Hi, Botan, um, what are you doing here?" Mela asked as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Genkai popped put of no where.  
  
"Well, we just wanted to welcome you to the Spirit Detectives!" Botan exclaimed and hit Yusuke on the head for fighting with Kuwabara in Kurama's house.  
  
"Huh? But, I'm not..." Mela started but was cut off by Kuwabara who took both her hands and attempted to kiss her, luckily Yusuke, and Kurama hit him so hard he passed out.  
  
Genkai-chan: I didn't want to stop there, but oh well...Review, thanks! 


	12. I'm A What?

Genkai-chan: Yeah...hi again I might be able to update more this summer, but not positive, heh anyways, here's the story!!!

Disclaimer: You get it already!

Kurama-kun Where Are You?!

* * *

Recap: "Well, Botan helped me, and I knew that you liked green a so..." Kurama trailed off. Then the door bell rang, and Mela and Kurama went to the door. (It's a one story house)  
  
"HELLO!" Botan shouted.  
  
"Speak of the devil..." Mela muttered and smiled as Botan hugged Kurama and her tightly, but not as hard as a glomp. "Hi, Botan, um, what are you doing here?" Mela asked as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Genkai popped put of no where.  
  
"Well, we just wanted to welcome you to the Spirit Detectives!" Botan exclaimed and hit Yusuke on the head for fighting with Kuwabara in Kurama's house.  
  
"Huh? But, I'm not..." Mela started but was cut off by Kuwabara who took both her hands and attempted to kiss her, luckily Yusuke, and Kurama hit him so hard he passed out.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Heh heh heh, you big oaf, don't try and hit on our newest member, or she'll quit! BAKA!" Yusuke shouted as Kuwabara lay unconscious with two bumps on his ugly orange head. Mela had an anime sweat drop, Botan was snickering, Kurama was chuckling, and Hiei was smirking in corner.  
  
"Well, want to have a snack?" Mela randomly asked.  
  
"YEAH! Yusuke yelled and ran into the kitchen and raided the refrigerator.  
  
"So, Mela how do you like the bedroom I made?" Botan asked as she opened a bag of chips.  
  
"Oh, definitely! Thanks for a the cool stuff!" Mela responded excitedly.  
  
"Well, Koenma wanted to let you know, that you have been selected to be a spirit detective!!!" Botan shouted.  
  
"Huh? Why me, and I have school. . .and I'm ONLY fourteen! I mean, don't get the wrong idea or anything, but I can't do the stuff you guys do!" Mela babbled.  
  
"Remember all the training we did?" Kurama asked. Mela nodded.  
  
"Besides, Mela, don't you wanna save you family, AND the demons are going to be coming after you anyways. So, it's better to be on our side." Yusuke said with a mouth full of left over cake.  
  
"YUSUKE!!! That is SO rude, please don't talk with your mouth full!!" Botan yelled.  
  
"Well, I guess so. . ." Mela said.  
  
:YAY!" Botan shouted and ran out the door into the snow. Kuwabara finally woke up and left too as did Hiei and Yusuke.  
  
"Good night, Mela, sleep well." Kurama said.  
  
"Yes thanks, you too!" Mela said.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

* * *

"Mela, wake up!" Kurama coaxed.  
  
"Noooo. . ." Mela murmured.  
  
"Mela, we need to talk! NOW!" Kurama said louder because he was getting fed up with Mela at this point.  
  
"Huuuuh???" Mela said lazily about an hour later to find a note saying that Kurama had gone to the store and would be back as soon as possible.  
  
"Well, I might as well go outside and train!" Mela said to herself as she got dressed and went outside to practice until Kurama got home,. Little did she know someone was watching her every move...

* * *

Genkai-chan: Lame? I know, but hey I have MAJOR writers block!! Review please, it keeps me alive!! 


	13. Author's Note 2

Genkai-chan: THIS IS URGENT!!! I'm removing Kurama-kun Where Are You, and MIGHT repost . . . with better and longer chapters . . . or I might just forget it. . .who knows. So if anyone still cares about me . . . you'll tell me what you think I should do. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	14. Everything will become clear

Kurama-kun where Are You?!  
  
Genkai-chan: OK!! I'll keep it on, I LOVE U GUYS SOOOOO MUCH, u've convinced me to keep going! Thanks SO much again, for reviewing, it helps me more than u think! I just HAD to post another chapter, and trust me; action is coming, Mela-chan's way and more! I hope u like what I have so far, and thanks to:  
  
Hyperspeed Lily Cat: no, u were just in time!   
  
Rachel: thanks, u made my day too!   
  
QOL: thanks for the info, and complement!   
  
rachel lila: I'll try, but it's u guys I count on!   
  
AGAIN THANK YOU!!!! U HELPED LOADS!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: U know I DO NOT own it!  
  
As Mela walked outside to train, and refresh her mind on how to fight, she sensed another presence near, and assumed it was Kurama back early from the store. Mela stretched and practiced some punches and kicks, when she thought that it was time to go inside for a break when something jumped out at her!  
  
"Well, well, well. . . Mela-chan seems to have gotten stronger I see." A cold voice said evilly. Mela was alarmed, not only because she couldn't sense where the voice was coming from, but that only Kurama could call her 'Mela-chan' and walk away with out a punch to the face.  
  
"S-show your self!" Mela shouted, just then black smoke surrounded her and a misty figure came into view.  
  
"Fine." The man said.  
  
"Who are you!?" Mela demanded.  
  
"Hm, pushy, pushy aren't we? (A/n: he's got a point, but I don't blame her in this case! ') My name is Riyu." Riyu answered and smirked at Mela who was so confused it looked as though her brain was going breakdown. (LOL!) "I bet you don't know who I am, right?" Riyu asked, liking that he was in total command of this situation, Mela shook her head. "I, am Riyu Nekamura, prince of the Dark Demon Dominion AND known as Rinyokobushi!" Riyu said proudly, and Mela started to back away.  
  
'So, this is the person who is harming my family and me. . .' Mela thought angrily.  
  
"I am the very same, Mela. . ." Riyu whispered.  
  
'ACK! H-he can read minds too?!' Mela's mind shouted.  
  
"Yes, I can. . . .but that's not why I'm here." Riyu continued.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Mela spoke out loud.  
  
"I'm here, for you. . . "Riyu said calmly and brushed his smooth hand against her cheek. Mela shuddered and jumped back defensively.  
  
"Why? Why, do you want ME?' Mela yelled and got into a battle position.  
  
"You, really don't know. . .do you? Well you need to know then I guess I'm the right person to tell you, Mela, I'm your brother." Riyu said.  
  
"W-what did you just say?" Mela asked in panic.  
  
"I. Am. Your. Brother." "Riyu said with every step toward his sister.  
  
'But you're a demon!" Mela said.  
  
"Yes." He responded.  
  
"What a-about mom and dad?" Mela asked.  
  
"Well, dad's a full demon, and mom's a half demon, your other brother Cenu, is not a demon, but you my sister, are a half demon." Riyu explained.  
  
"WHAT!?" Mela yelled.  
  
"Your ears must be plugged, or something?" he commented.  
  
"Didn't you try to kill mom and dad?!" Mela stammered.  
  
"Well, I did because I wanted the crown of The Dark Demon Dominion, so I eliminated anyone in my path." He answered logically.  
  
"Does, that mean I'm next in you stupid hit list of doom?" Mela spat.  
  
"No, since I'm 18 and your only 14, it is fit that that the eldest that the throne." Riyu told Mela.  
  
"Now what, what do want form me?" Mela asked suspiciously.  
  
"All I want is for you to join me." Riyu answered, Mela's eyes widened. "Join me." Riyu said and held out a hand.  
  
"Why should I?!" Mela yelled, and then a gust of wind surrounded then both, trapping Mela with no escape.  
  
"What do you think you beloved Kurama would think when he knew that YOU were MY sister, and a half demon?!" Riyu said. Mela thought for a second.  
  
"He's a demon too!" Mela said stubbornly.  
  
"Yes, but you are considered evil across the three realms . . . you, Mela are my sister, born evil and raised good. Mela, when he finds out, he'll leave you to die, come with me and I can protect you, in a way that he never can." Riyu said smoothly.  
  
"B-but, K-kurama, he said . . . he said t-that he'd help me, h-he gave me a home, and took care of me when I needed help, and he saved me. I-I can't . . . I don't k-know what to do." Mela stuttered and fell to her knees and dust flew in to her eyes.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Oh, yeah. Kurama?" Mela asked.  
  
"Hmm, yes?" Kurama responded.  
  
"..Please, don't feel lesser of me...cause of you...know my parents..!" Mela said while searching for the right words, yet none came to her. Kurama stopped dead in his tracks, and Mela looked at him as though she was hurt. "Uh, Kurama?"  
  
"Don't think that!" Kurama shouted. Mela looked away. "I would NEVER think less of you Mela! Believe me, please, I want to help you...any way I can!" Kurama said and cupped her chin. Mela was madly blushing by now and she was breathing hard.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Yes, but not when he finds out. . .finds out that you've been hiding a big part of you from him." Riyu coaxed.  
  
"I-I didn't know." Mela shouted into the wind and got up angrily. "I DIDN'T KNOW!!" Mela bellowed, and started to cry.  
  
"He'll turn away . . . he'll be degusted at you, he'll hate you, he will turn away." Riyu yelled into the blowing wind and rose up into the air and held out a hand. "Join me." He added, Mela looked up at him with a tearful face.  
  
"I can't decide. . ." Mela said softly.  
  
"If you don't I'll continue to attack the ones you love . . . especially Kurama." He said.  
  
"W-why, what do want form me?" Meal asked.  
  
"Your power, Kurama may have taught you how to fight, but I'll teach you how to fight like a pro. . ." He coaxed, and looked at his sister. "I'll be back. . ." He stated and then with a bang he vanished and Mela fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
One Hour Later  
  
"Mela, I'm home!" Kurama shouted, no answer, so he called again. "MELA!?" Kurama yelled, but to no avail. Kurama grew worried and decided to look around the house. When he looked everywhere, inside and out he decided to try and locate her by her aura. He finally found Mela; she was cowering under an Oak tree. "Mela, what's wrong?" Kurama asked kindly.  
  
"Nothing." Mela sniffed and pulled away.  
  
"But, you look awful, did something happen while I was away?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No, not like you care!" Mela said bitterly.  
  
"Mela, I DO care, please tell me. . . ." Kurama told her and put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"Why, you'll hate me, you'll desert me." Mela said and started to cry again  
  
'Mela, I would NEVER desert you, no matter what. . . "Kurama said as he kissed her softly on the lips and then picked her up and carried her to the house. What Kurama and Mela didn't know was that Riyu was watching.  
  
"I guess it's time for plan B, and it WON'T fail . . . heh heh heh!" Riyu said and leaped off into the dim night sky to prepare.  
  
Genkai-chan: Did u like it or is bad, tell me, because without u guys, I wouldn't be able to write if it wasn't for all ur kind and helpful reviews! glomps everyone YAY! Review please!!!! ' 


	15. Nightmear Come True?

Kurama Kun Where Are You?!

Genkai-chan: Hi, I'm back and with ANOTHER chapter, but no one seems to review unless I keep reminding them!!! Grrrrrr, sighs anyways, I', glad ONE person liked the last chapter! glomps Pokey Wasabi YAY!! On with another lame chapter, see ya!!!!

Disclaimer: U know already!

Recap: Riyu, Mela's new found brother wants Mela to join him in his quest for evil, and had told of their past. Mela is surprisingly a half demon, and doesn't want her crush, Kurama to find out, but sooner or later he'll have to, with a little help from Riyu. . .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&Two Weeks Later&&&&&&&&&&

"Kurama?!" Mela shouted through the house, no answer. It was a cold day in mid December and Kurama had was nowhere to be found, Mela hoped Riyu wasn't up to anything. Mela decided he was fine and headed off to bed early, as she was about to drift to sleep, she hoped that she didn't have 'that dream' again. Ever since Riyu had confronted her, she has been tormented by the same dream.

###########Dream############

Mela was standing in a forest surrounded by roses; Kurama was standing next to her smiling as he smelled the red rose in his hand. Mela looked at him and waved, Kurama then backed away from her and started to vanish. Mela shouted "WAIT!!" and ran after him, but he kept getting further and further away. Mela stopped instantly and ran in the opposite direction. Just then the ground fell apart and she fell into darkness soon she saw Riyu walking toward Kurama and had a sword. "NO!!!" Mela yelled and became entangled in vines. She heard yells of pain from Kurama, and her brother laughing, and she saw blood everywhere and the vines vanished and then she found herself hanging off a cliff. Kurama's hand would always be there and when she'd grab it, he'd left go in anger. "WHYYY!!!??" Mela shouted and instantly woke up in horror.

$($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($(End Dream$($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($

The next morning Kurama was still gone, Mela grabbed the phone and called the police and told them that her friend Kurama went missing yesterday afternoon. Then she ent outside to get some fresh air, tomorrow she's go to school like a normal teenager, but she knew she was far from normal. Suddenly a gust of wind blew in and roses flew everywhere around Mela and she was shocked. 'No, not again! Make it stop!!' Mela's mind yelled in panic. She fell to her knees, she look to her right, to see Kurama, she reached for him but he did nothing, she felt nothing from him, no warmth, or anything. 'Who is this!?' Mela thought.

Genkai chan: Well, short and stupid, I know, U BETTER REVIEW. . .or. . .or. . .uhhh, I'll make Mela die!

Mela: NO!

Genka chan: MUHAHAHAHA!

Mela: Please review!! For Genkai chan and me???


	16. Dreamland Mystery!

Genkai chan: YOU'RE ALL SOOOO MEAN!!! Whhhaaaaaaaaaaa! No one is reviewing . . . so . . . it's official, Kurama Kun Where Are You? is now down for editing. So, it will be up with in the next week or so, if I get around to it, or even want to anymore. . . Oh well, happy reading!! ' P.s: the 'song' in here is made up by me, so it WILL suck, and stuff. . .

Kurama Kun Where Are You?! (Soon to change)

Mela felt the wind against her face as she stood up in the breeze. She ran to Kurama's house and locked herself up in her room, thinking of things that only made her worry even more. 'Oh, Kurama where are you, when I need the most?!' Mela thought as she gripped her pillow tight and turned on the radio. "Oh, this song . . . reminds me of Kurama." Mela said as she drifted off to sleep, with her dreaming of him and this song.

Dream

_Somewhere, sometimes, I dream of only you._

_Some how, some day, I will tell you my dream..._

Kurama was sitting in class smiling at Mela, she waved back, blushing, as the rest of the class laughed at her.

_I never want this to end, but it has to be done._

_I have to tell you, but can't..._

Kurama was listening to Koenma talking as Mela looked at the ground, bored.

_You'd never fell the same, as I do._

_Yes it's true, I love you but even you are too blind to see me, for who I really am..._

Kurama was fighting of a demon that almost killed Mela, as she was getting up Kurama smiled and helped her up. Mela looked down and sighed. 'Will he ever know?'

_When you smile at me, it burns my heart away._

_Why do I feel this way, it's like a trance, but that doesn't mean I mind..._

Kurama handed Mela her books and offered to help her with her school work. Mela happily agreed and took his hand.

_After all, we've been through so much, I can't help it._

_All I think about is you, but all you think about is my safety..._

Kurama took out his rose whip and taught Mela how to fight.

_You'd never fell the same, as I do._

_Yes it's true, I love you but even you are too blind to see me, for who I really am..._

Kurama was giving Mela CPR, when she kissed him.

_You're blind. . ._

_You're something else. . ._

_You're kind..._

_You're never by yourself..._

Mela was running along side Kurama to his house after a long day at school.

_I'll be with you always..._

_Even if you're not..._

_I love you..._

_Even if you keep hurting m._

_Even if I keep hurting you._

_I can't say this, be know that..._

Mela hugged Kurama tightly and Kurama looked at her puzzlingly Mela just laughed and looked away as they continues home.

_You'd never fell the same, as I do._

_Yes it's true, I love you but even you are too blind to see me, for who I really am..._

Riyu laughed at Mela and flew away. Mela ran as far from Kurama's house in tears.

End Dream

Mela woke up to see Kurama's smiling face covered in the morning sunlight.

"Hey..." Kurama said as he handed her a tray with some food on it.

"Morning." Mela muttered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry I was out, it's just Koenma needed to talk to me, and I was in a rush, and well forgot to tell you..." Kurama trailed off.

"No, it's ok. I was fine." Mela lied as she hopped out of bed and took a bite out of a piece of toast.

"Ok, if you're sure..." Kurama said uneasy.

"Don't worry, heh, I'm fine, really." Mela said as she looked down.

"Great, because there's a thing at school I have to do, but will be back as so as possible! Ok?" Kurama said in a hurried tone.

"Umm, s-sure...go right ahead...." Mela said as she skipped into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Ok, I'm off, bye now." Kurama shouted and ran out.

"OK!!!" Mela yelled over the sound of the water running in the shower. 'Hmm, I don't remember anything that would be going on at school now, there would've been an announcement....' Mela finished her shower and got dressed and then stepped outside to admire the day. "I hope he isn't avoiding me..." Mela sighed and went back in to watch TV.

Later That Night

Mela was doing the dishes when a rough hand covered her mouth and the other hit her so hard she fainted. 'HELP!?' Mela head screamed.

The Next Morning

"Mela?" Kurama shouted through the empty house. Kurama walked in the kitchen to see a note:

Dear kurama,

I've gone to a friends hose, I'll be back when ever!

Don't worry about me!

Love, Mela! '

Kurama sighed and put the note down and decided to go shopping. 'I hope Mela is having fun...' he thought as he locked the house and walked to the store, but little did he know, was that miles away Mela was being kidnapped!

With Mela

"KURAMA!!!" Mela shouted, but then someone slapped her and threw her in a cage.

With Kurama

'Was that Mela?' He thought as he walked into the store.

Genkai chan: What's gonna happen to Mela, and will kurama save her in time, or will something else happen? So, I'll up sooner or later, and all u people who have been reviewing, sorry, but it had to be done, review and I'll continue! AT LEAST FIVE/TEN BT NEXT WEEK PLEASE?! sob sob BYE A!!!!


	17. Night Fright Misery?

Genkai-chan: Hi again, so I decided to keep it up and u all must be thinking, can't this idiot make up her baka mind!? Well actually I did, finally, so here's another chapter of Kurama Kun Where Are You!?

Disclaimer: u know already!

Recap: Kurama went shopping, but Mela's been kidnapped and someone made a note saying that she was alright, but Mela never wrote note! What's gonna happen now!?

Yoko'sprincess: I'm glad U reviewed, thanks for the comments!

"We met again. Mela." Riyu's voiced echoed through of what seemed to be cave of some sort.

"Huh, what do you want…?" Mela grunted and was suddenly slapped hard across the face by one of his burly henchmen.

"Don't you ever talk to King Riyu that way!" The man said. Mela fell to the ground and put he head down.

"Oh, that's no way to treat me only sister." Riyu teased. "Why, are you crying, Mela-chan?" Riyu asked.

"I'm not you freak, I'm laughing! Kurama is gonna KILL you once he finds out that I'm gone!" Mela said cockily.

"Hmmm, yeah I bet he will! The only thing that your precious kurama knows it that you're at some friend's house, and so that he shouldn't worry. HA!" Riyu laughed and kicked Mela in the head, and surprisingly Mela didn't dodge it. Got sat where she had landed and tears became to form. "What's wrong, are you crying" Riyu asked, Mela's head shot up. "You should learn to fight like a demon . . . but now you'll die like one too!" Riyu exclaimed and charged at Mela who was petrified.

"AHHHH!!!" Mela cried as he continued to smack her around for about what seemed like hours.

"There, have you had enough?!" Riyu shouted. "HAVE YOU!?" Riyu screamed, as Mela shock her head, all her training was useless, if only she had listening better to kurama and not just stared at his lovely figure. Kurama. "I guess not." Riyu said and took out his trusty sword and practiced a few swings in Mela's direction. After a while Riyu was finished flexing his sword and put it away, Mela was bewildered. "Let's have a chat, Mela-chan" Riyu explained as he sat on the cold hard ground and patted a spot next to him, wanting Mela to join him, she slowly got up and tremblingly made her way to where he was waiting.

"So. . .what?" Mela asked.

"Yes, ahem, well I have some questions for you, if you don't mind, then you can ask me some questions as well." Riyu said simply.

"Ok, why are you so "nice" all of a sudden?" Mela blurted out.

"Well, I've always been nice, you're just to stupid to see before." Riyu answered. "Here's a question, have you told Kurama yet?" Riyu asked lightly.

"Eh?" Mela said bewildered.

"About your relationships with the darkness, of course." He said lightly.

"Oh, erm, no er, not yet. . ." Mela stuttered.

"Oh, why?" Riyu asked quietly.

"Like you said he'd hate me, not like m-me anymore. . ." Mela said lifelessly. When it came from her own mouth she felt ashamed.

"Hmm." Was all Riyu said be fore getting up. "You have no place to go now, how about I show you the ropes, Mel?" Mela said nothing but looked at the ground, Mel, was that her new name? Will I really truly be happy here? Mela's mind desperately waivers through a yes and no decision.

"Yes, I will my brother, I'll join you." Mela said firmly, but she was under the influence that this would ease her guilt, but that's far from what was about to happen. . .

Genkai chan: YO!! Did you like, I did please tell me how it was, I REALLY wanna know! PLESAE BYE!!!


	18. IMPORTANAT INFO AN!

Genkai chan: THIS VERY VERY IMPORTANT!!!!! Kurama Kun Where Are You WILL not be taken down, but ended as when the 18'th chapter is posted, it(the story) will have ended, trust me it WILL take a while, PLEASE be patient, as this WILL be the LONGEST chapter I will have posted, the final chapter will consist of action, romance, and drama as well and TWO alternate endings, so please review to keep my sprits and me up, and running, this must be weird for everyone, but it'll be worth it I PROMISE!!!! And btw, Kurama will come, don't worry, but what'll become of Mela and her persistent brother, please review me on your thoughts and concerns, as they DO matter to me. Than you, and wish me luck, BYYYE!!!


	19. A Final Moment of Peace?

Genkai chan: Here it is . . . the final chapter of my baka fic, Kurama Kun Where Are You!

"Good! Please follow me, Mel." Riyu lead Mela into a marble room where the only thing in it was a chamber and a small laptop next to it.

"How bizarre." Mela whispered only to hear an echo fill the destitute room. Her brother lead her to the chamber and motioned her to get inside. "Are you serious!? No way, that's weird, it looks spooky!!!" Mela whined feeling more like her self again.

"Trust me, it's just a Timeualmaution Hydodroylic Chamber, it won't hurt you." Riyu sigh and picked up the mini laptop.

"HUH!?" Mela gasped and hesitantly stepped inside. The iron door slammed shut, leaving her in darkness with a feeling of helplessness. Just then light appeared everywhere and charts were all around her, she felt a sudden bust on cool air from bellow her feet, and looked down to see a shimmering light blue pool a liquid slowly rising. "AH!" Mela exclaimed and squirmed away into the back.

'Don't resist it, Mel." Riyu commanded, and Mela soon tried to calm her self as the liquid quickly rose and she was floating in the water taking deep breaths. "You'll be in her awhile, so get comfy." Riyu commented and pressed some buttons that sped up the unknown process. Soon Mela drifted into a long and troubling sleep…

Dream

Kurama was fading away along with her friend Norie and her parents and brother. They were frowning and were muttering "She wasn't there . . . save us . . . she wasn't there…to save us…" Then Mela cried and ran toward them with open arms. "But I am, I was . . . I will be. . ." They suddenly were engulfed in flames and disappeared to only be replaced with the face of a laughing Riyu. "Noooo! I don't want this to happen!" Mela cried and flew of into the darkness.

End Dream

"Mela…wake up, Mel. Time to come on out." Riyu told her gently.

"Huh, oh, what...m'kay…" Mela mummered and got up, trembling. "What happened?" Mela asked as the door slowly open, that had contained her for a day.

"Oh, come on out and you'll see." Riyu said and held out a hand to help her, Mela took it. But when she did it was not her normal hand, but a blue covered hand in elastic material.

Mela stepped out and looked at her dazed reflection in the gleaming marble floor. What she was not her self, but a young woman in a blue long dress that touched every part of her body, and looked more like one of the outfits you'd find in gundam shows. Then her hair was up in two side buns and her feet wore small red blood boots. The symbol on her chest was a flame with an R in blue in it.

"Wow, what a nasty looking outfit, sure is heck, doesn't look like me, GROSS!" Mela said as she spun around, getting accustomed to the feel of everything.

"Er, Mela?" Riyu started.

"OH! Yes, what, um, Riyu?" Mela asked as she ran up to where he was standing looking amused.

"I have a short test for you…you know, to prove you loyalty, yes loyalty, that's it, so I'll go get you some food, while you train." Riyu said, picking his words carefully.

"But Riyu! I, uh never trained by myself before, Kurama helped me!" Mela stammered.

"Kurama, Kurama, Kurama, who cares about a sissy like that guy, he's an embarrassment to demons alike! Mel, you deserve better, better than that slob." Riyu said. Mela looked down. "Mel, don't bother, he's not worth it…just focus on training, ok?" He continued.

"Uh, I...ok…" Mela muttered and the twinkle in her was gone, and she looked as though she were about to cry.

"Well, come on. I'll show you where you'll be staying..." Riyu said, showing no emotion as he led her down a stone wall with little or no light. Then he abruptly opened a door that was the last one on the left. Inside it was a dusty bed and a moldy desk, the room had no light and it had an aura of darkness upon it.

"S-sir, here are the candles you wanted…!" A demon said while running in their direction.

"Good, thank you Kazu, this is my sister, Mela, she has joined, so be nice…." Riyu said putting sarcasm on the past part.

"Right…here." Kazu said while handing Mela's brother the candles and matches.

"Be gone!" Replied Riyu, and Kazu scurried away then he handed Mela the things and walked off. Mela went inside the room and lit a candle.

"It's so gloomy…much unlike Kurama's house…." Mela sighed and set the candle on the desk and looked around at her new home.

!$!$!$!$!$!$!$$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$$!$!$!$$!$!$!$!$!$$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$$!$!$!$!$$!$!$$!WITH KURAMA$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!

"Mela!" Kurama's voice echoed through the forlorn house, then Kurama's compact communicator rung. "H-hello? Listen Koenma now's not a good time, but Mela hasn't been home in three days! What? Look I'm coming over!" Kurama slammed the communicator shut and ran to his room. He then opened a shimmering vortex and stepped through to be then instantly transported to Koenma's office. "Koenma!?" Kurama shouted and burst open the door, to see not only Koenma, but Genkai, Yusuke, Botan, and another girl.

"Kurama, please sit." Koenma said unfazed by his most polite detective.

"Who's the girl/" Kurama spat and jerked his head towards a tall girl, around Mela's age, she had brown hair, was wearing a black tank top and jeans, and had a bag on her shoulders, and looked distracted but insulted.

"Kurama…don't take your anger out on her, she's got valuable information, concerning Mela's situation.

'S-situation?" kurama asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, Mela's missing!" said the girl sadly.

"Oh…who IS she again?" Kurama asked.

"Me? Oh, I'm Norie, Mela's BEST FRIEND!" Said Norie proudly.

"Hey, where's Mela-chan anyway, wasn't she at your house?!" Kurama demanded.

"No, she wasn't!" Cried Norie.

"Kurama, Mela has been kidnapped…" Koenma said bluntly. Kurama was shocked, Norie whimpered in her chair.

"How, I don't understand." Kurama stuttered and finally sat down.

"Norie here has a special communicator identical to Mela's when Norie looked at it Mela's showed no sign of activation…Norie says that the communicators cannot turn off. She somehow contacted me, and we found out that Mela is not in the living realm anymore." Koenma said and handed Kurama the communicator.

"Is she dead?" kurama asked.

"No…as far as we know…she's with a powerful demon…in the demon realm…." Koenma said sadly.

###################################WITH MELA############

Mela sat on the dusty bed and sighed. "I wonder where Kurama is." Mela said and dot up dusted of the bed and desk with her hand. She lit another candle and looked around the room once more. "Man, I'm so bored…" Mela commented to no one.

"Um, Mela-sama?" A voice stuttered and knocked on the door.

"What?!" Mela asked bitterly and the intruder.

"Oh, um…can I come in…please?" The voice answered.

"Who...is this?" Mela asked as she lit another candle to greet who ever it was.

"Um, it's K-Kazu…Ms." Kazu stammered, clearly scared.

"Oh, sorry Kazu, you can come in…" Mela allowed.

"Thank you, Ms." Kazu said and frightfully stepped inside the room.

"Er, Kazu…don't call me Ms, it makes me feel old." Mela laughed and put the other lit candle next to the other one on the desk.

"Yes ma'am…" Kazu said.

Or, that! Call me Mela…just Mela." Mela said and smiled.

"Sure…" Kazu said and looked at his new found friend.

"So…why are you here again, Kazu?" Mela asked as she looked away.

"Oh, I wanted to see if you were alright." Kazu said anxiously.

"That's very kind of you…" Mela whispered.

"Oh…I wouldn't know about that...' Kazu muttered.

"Hmmm…I miss him, Kazu." Mela cried, and fell on his shoulder.

'K-Kurama, you mean?" Kazu asked.

"Yes!" Mela sobbed.

"You'll see him again…." Kazu stuttered, immobilized by a human giving him a sign of affection.

"You think so?" Mela sniffed and looked up to see Kazu blushing. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I mean I didn't mean…Uhhhh my bad, really I'm so so so sorry…heh." Mela babbled

"Oh that's ok, and yeah, I'm sure he'll be here in no time." Kazu said and looked to see that Mela had fallen asleep. He tucked her in bad and blew out the two candles.

"Good night Mela…my friend…?" Kazu mummered and closed the door behind him and went to see Riyu.

!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$$!$!$!$!$!$!$$!$!$$!$!$!$$!$!$!$$!$!$$!$!$$!$!$$!$!$!$$!$!$$!$$!$!$$!$!$$!$$!$!$$!WITH KURAMA$!$!$!$!$!$$!$!$$!$!$!$$!$!

"So, can you tell me anymore details, sir" Kurama asked anxiously.

"Well, no not really…but here's Norie's communicator it tells you if you're getting close to her whereabouts." Koenma said and gave him his back pack full of other useful things too.

"Thank you sir…I'll off...who knows what happened, with Rinyokobushi on the loose, who knows what'll happen…" Kurama commented and was about to leave.

"Kurama, be careful." Koenma warned and went back to his paper work, while Botan led Norie outside.

########################################WITH MELA#############

The morning came too soon for Mela and Riyu was banging oh her rickety door. "Mela!! Wake up this instant or you'll be very sorry indeed!" Riyu roared, still nothing. "Mela, you have until the count of three! One…Mela you better get up, for your own bloody sake! Two…Mela I'm done warning you now! THREE!!! Fine have it your way then, HYA!!!!" Riyu said and blasted the door down with little power then he threw Mela off the bed into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLE?!?!" Mela shirked and slapped Riyu across the face and was soon thrown on to the floor and dragged into the hall. "Hey! What are ya doing now?!" Mela whinnied.

"Shut up, you little wench, it's time to train." Riyu spat.

"O-ok." Mela stuttered. 'Man Riyu sure is different now'.

"From now on, you'll obey my every command, heed me, and never disrespect me! Got that!?" Riyu shouted through the stone hallway.

"Y-yes sir…" Mela stammered and reluctantly go to her feet.

"Go, now come with me, Mel" Riyu spat and led her through the hallway, back into the marble room, and down a fair few flights of stairs and down into a dark room that had lit torches around the circular room.

'Ah, is he gonna rape me?!' Mela's mind cried.

"No, Mel…we're here to see if you can pass a test…" Riyu explained as a screen showed up.

"Kurama!" Mela cried and ran toward it.

"Yes, you still have feelings for him…I'll just have to fix it." Riyu said and they began to see what had happened, but differently…not right.

VIDEONOTREAL

Mela saw Kurama come in to Koenma's office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Kurama asked and sat down.

"Yes, it's regarding Mela, oh and this is Norie, Mela's…er friend." Koenma said and banished his Ogre away.

"Yeah, Koenma made me come, says it's 'bout Mela, but who cares, I've got better things to do!" Norie snorted and glared at Koenma.

"Oh, Mela…I almost forgot about her sir, why'd you bring it up?" Kurama asked.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that she's been captured by Rinyokobushi and she might be killed." Koenma explained.

"Oh, well that's her own damn fault." Norie said and stood up and walk out.

"Yes, it is…if I go get her, that might give out the wrong impression, sir if you don't mind, I'll stay at home, until she returns, if she returns that is!" Kurama spat and stalked off to see where Botan was.

"Very well." Koenma said and went back to work, without a care in the world.

ENDREALNOW

"I'll leave you alone…" Riyu said and back out of the room, locked it and went outside in the dismal garden.

"K-Kurama..? What we had…" Mela whispered while warm tears formed in her eyes. "WAS NOTHING!?" Mela cried and fell to the hard floor. "Why…how could you…" Mela said and pounded the ground. "YOU BASTARD!!! I hate you…I hate you…" Mela sobbed until her eyes hurt. The screen showed Norie hanging out by the mall, not caring that she was here. "You too, Norie?" Mela asked. "WHY!?" Mela screamed and clutched her face in pain. "WHYYYY!? Why….I thought…I thought." Mela stammered and rolled on the floor in emotional distress. "I though, when you guys said…" Mela shouted at the floor and looked to see the screen to see a flashback where Norie said she's be there for her, and she'd love Mela no matter what happens. "When you guys said that you'd love me…." Mela cried and punched the wall in grief. "That you'd never let anything happen to me…" Mela said bitterly. "WAS THAT A LIE!?" Mela yelled at the screen showing Mela and Kurama laughing. "Fine, if I have to take care of my self, fine…" Mela said glaring at the picture. "Fine, I don't need any of them…I'll I'll…" Mela stammered in anger.

"Kill him?" Riyu asked.

"Yeah!" Mela shouted and turned around to see Riyu with a helmet in hand.

"Good…I'm sorry to see that your…friends hate you, Mel." Riyu said.

"THEY'RE NOT MY FRIENDS!!!" Mela said and looked away in disgust.

"Ok, here it's a helmet…for you." Riyu told her and slipped it on her head. A perfect fit.

"Heh thanks…" Mela said and walked past him.

"We train eight o'clock sharp." Riyu said and ran after her.

"Right!" Mela said and left and ran down the hall and in her room only to see Kazu.

"Mela, I wanted to see if you wanted any company-"Kazu said, but stopped when he noticed her tears. "Mela why are you crying?" Kazu asked in a concerning tone.

"Oh, Kazu!" Mela cried and ran into the demons arms.

"Yes, Mela?" Kazu asked as he carried her to the bed.

"Kurama…Norie…all of them….hate me…" Mela whispered.

"Now, I'm sure that's not true…" Kazu said as he stroked her hair.

"It's my fault for trusting them anyway….if they hate me…then…I'll have them." Mela said and closed her eyes.

"Mela…:" Kazu said. "That's not true from what I can tell, these people sound like, they must mean a lot to you…." He finished and picked Mela up so that she was looking in his eyes.

"K-Kazu…I…" Mela stammered. 'Mmmmm, what lovely eyes…WAIT, no what am I saying?! I can't love Kazu, I love Kurama, right? Man, how'd I get into a situation like this?!' Mela though as she looked into his deep blue eyes and leaned closer. Kazu did the sane. 'Wait, are we gonna? Kiss?! No way…I don't want to ruin the friendship, with Kazu OR kurama!' Mela thought and pushed Kazu off her. "Kazu stop!" Mela said forcefully. "I'm sorry…but I can't ruin our friendship…Kazu…I am sorry." Mela said and looked away to hide her tears.

"I know." Kazu said and tilted her chin so that they were once again looking at each other.

"Huh?!" Mela blurted out. "Why'd ya kiss me…or try to?" Mela asked.

"Oh, to get you to see that you still care about Kurama," Kazu laughed.

"What if I did kiss you?" Mela asked bitterly at the thought kurama.

"I'd have my way with you." He said smiling.

"OH! You're so dead meat!" Mela shouted and threw her pillow at him.

"Do you?" He asked.

"Huh?" Mela asked

"Like him, him as in Kurama." Kazu said.

'I-I don't know…I really don't know…" Mela pondered.

"I think you do." Said Kazu.

"You do? Really?" Mela asked.

"Yeah…I mean." Kazu started.

"Hm?" Mela asked as she stood up.

"Er, you said he betrayed you, right?" Kazu asked as he stood up.

"Yes, that bastard!" Mela snarled and looked at Kazu for the first time. Kazu was wearing a black leather jacket, and jeans and a chain with the Riyu symbol on it, his human hair was to his shoulders His blue eyes sparkled in the candle light.

"What'd he do anyway? Sorry I forgot heh." Kazu said and scratched his head.

"Oh, he…didn't care about me…he promised he would…he promised he'd love me…but that wasn't love he showed, it was rejection!" Mela said as she looked into the candles, seeking answers.

"Oh, I'd be mad too…" Kazu said.

"I hate him now…but I love him…I don't know anymore." Mela said as she put her helmet on the desk.

"Well…I'll be going now…" Kazu said but as soon as he walked out the door a scream was heard. "AHHH! Master Riyu! What a nice surprise…heh." Kazu stammered and ran off.

"Hullo, brother…what brings you here?" Mela asked as she walked up to the demon king.

"Don't talk to Kazu again." Riyu spat and slapped her.

"W-why?" Mela asked and got up looking fearful.

"He's a bad influence on you." Riyu said.

"But-" Mela started but was cut off by Riyu's hand grasping he neck and choking her. "R-Ri-yuu-u…can-can't...breathe…." Mela gasped frightened.

"You. Will. Not. Disobey. Me. Or. I. Will. Kill. You. Got That?" Riyu said still clutching Mela's throat.

"Y-ye-ss…S-sirr." Mela choked and felt as though she was about to die.

"Good!" Riyu said and dropped Mela to the ground.

"I will, not disobey you, sir, I promise!" Mela said as she knelled before him.

"Good, Mel…you catch on quick…" Riyu smiled and patted her head. "Now, follow me, there's still more training to be done." Riyu said and held out a hand, Mela took it and together they assumed Riyu and his army ate. She heard voices in the back ground.

"Hey, looks like Riyu finally broke the new kid!" A demon snorted.

"Yeah, she looks hot, maybe I can have some fun later...heh" Another said and laughed.

"I heard the half demon wuss, Kazu kissed her!" Some one said.

"Really, lucky bastard. He gets all the fun." Mela heard drunken voices yelling at her.

"Feh, so will we, if we play her right." The first one said Mela went faster but was hard, the way Riyu was taking his time, like it was on purpose.

"Can, we hurry up, please?" Mela asked quietly. Riyu nodded and soon they were at a big oak door Mela open it to find tons of weaponry and weights for training.

"Welcome, Mela to your new home." Riyu said proudly.

!$!$!$!$!$!$!$$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$$!$!$!$$!$!$!$!$!$$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$$!$!$!$!$$!$!$$!WITH KURAMA$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!

Kurama was running along a dirt path in an area with dense trees and a full moon over head. A moist thin fog was surrounding him, as he jumped from tree to tree a werewolf's howl could be heard from afar. 'Mela, please be alright.' Kurama thought, as he quickened his pace. He stopped briefly to inspect the communicator, it read ten miles east. Kurama looked around, turned and was of once more.

########################################WITH MELA#############

"Here, take your pick, Mel" Riyu said and showed her a two foot whip that could become a sear with the slightest whim, a set of bows and arrows, that have a never ending supply of arrows, and metal staff, that could K.O anyone with the slightest touch.

"Um, I don't know, but I guess the sword whip, thingy." Mela said and took it from Riyu's waiting hands.

"Good choice, I agree." Commented Riyu as he took the bow and arrow.

"Er, now what?" Mela asked with a sense of foreboding.

"Now, we fight." He answered. Riyu charged at Mela and she thought of a sword, and in half a second the whip transformed into a sleek sharp sword, she blocked his punch, and jabbed at him with the sword. He jumped back, narrowly missing her attack, and took aim. Mela say this coming and ran about so, it would be difficult to make a hit. "Paralyze Arrow!" he shouted, and Mela dive out of the way.

"Ha! I knew you'd miss!" Mela said and got up, knowing it was safe.

"Guess again." Riyu said.

"Huh?!" Mela said and turned around and say that the arrow was floating in the air from where it had missed and it lunged at her. "Holy, crap!" Mela yelled and ran away, and it chassed after her, and Mela was running faster until she slipped. And the arrow had hit her in the upper left on he back. "Damn knew I shoulda picked the arrow…" Mela said and fell to the cold ground.

"Freeze Arrow!" Riyu cried and aimed it at her hung head. Mela attempted to move but was paralyzed from the arrow's affect. The arrow had hit her right forearm, then a blue aura spread all over her body and she fell, frozen solid to the ground.

"Y-yep, n-n-now know I-I shoulda got…the a-a-arrow…heh" Mela grunted and fell unconscious.

!$!$!$!$!$!$!$$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$$!$!$!$$!$!$!$!$!$$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$$!$!$!$!$$!$!$$!WITH KURAMA$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!

He looked at communicator, 'only one more mile to go, then I'll see where she's being held captive.' Kurama thought and sprinted faster. He got to an opening where there was a stone staircase with vise on it, it looked old. 'Well, if the communicator says she's here so I guess I'll in now.' He thought logically, and took a step down, not knowing the danger that awaited him and Mela.

########################################WITH MELA#############

Mela awoke to find herself in her room, not in her bed, but on the floor, dropped carelessly. "Wow, what did I do last night?" Mela muttered and got up and crawled into the poorly made bed. The she heard knocking on her door and assumed it was Kazu coming for a visit, and told who ever it was, to come in. Although it wasn't Kazu, it was a girl. "W-who are you and what do you want?" Mela demanded because of the sudden shock.

"Sorry to have startled you but Master wishes to see you, in the Marble Chamber, I believe you've been there before." The girl said.

"Oh, you still haven't answered my first question, and for what." Mela told her as she rose from under the thinly layered sheets of her bed.

"Sorry, I'm Ms. Kanna Uoitani, Master's maid, and Master wishes to see you for training." Kanna said as she stepped out.

"More training!? I barely had a break!" Mela whined and feel back onto the bed with a thud, in frustration. Soon Mela made her way to The Marble Chamber and with regret met up with her brother Riyu.

"Hello, Mel. So nice of you to join me!" Riyu said as he clapped his hands together.

"No problem, sir…" Mela said through gritted teeth. Riyu tossed her, her whip and got out his super duper bow and arrow.

"Good, now I do hope that you've learned to fight better, since the last time we say each other….?" Riyu said and smiled evilly. "Or, that may be a slight problem for you, Mel" Riyu said in a sing-song voice.

"I should hope so too." Mela mummered and swung her whip in the air ready to attack, or probably defend most likely. Riyu took aim once more Mela spun her whip faster and faster feeling the rush of a good fight coming on, her demon instincts kicking in.

"Poison Arrow!" Riyu yelled and fired at her face. Mela reacted in just in time, she lowered the razor like whip to protect her face and as the arrow drew nearer and nearer, she spun a bit slower each passing split second! When the arrow finally met its target, Mela's whip was ready, not only did the spinning whip repel the toxic arrow, but it devoured it. It sliced up the arrow, leaving Riyu speechless. "Wow, Mel, you're getting better..." Riyu commented and patted her back. "Keep it up, you'll do better." He said and shoved Mela lightly in the direction of her room.

"S-sir, there's an intruder, he's beat all out guards!" A demon said. Mela recognized him; he's one of the guys who were hitting on her this afternoon.

"Well, that's to be expected, Inus, seeing as we have something he wants…" Riyu said, tilting his head in Mela's direction she snorted and glared.

"Um, what should I do?" Asked Inus.

"I don't care but when all else fails, I have my own little secrete weapon." Riyu said and smirked. Inus bowed and scurried away and up a flight of stairs. Mela made her way back to her room.

'I still hate him; I don't care if he dies!' Mela thought and drifted off to sleep.

!$!$!$!$!$!$!$$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$$!$!$!$$!$!$!$!$!$$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$$!$!$!$!$$!$!$$!WITH KURAMA$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!

'Where's Mela, you low life!?" Kurama bellowed as he pinned a demon to the wall. "Where IS she?!" Kurama asked again.

"I-I know her…o-ok…I'll take y-you to her….please…" The demon pleaded.

"Right, like a demon like you would know where my Mela is, HA!" Kurama laughed.

"I-I do…we're friends…she l-likes y-you…she told me a-all about you…" The demon assured him.

"Yeah right." Kurama said, thinking it was a hoax.

"Please…" The demon cried. But the poor demon's life was not spared in the name of Mela, but killed in the name of Kurama. The demon that could have saved everyone's tears and grief that was ahead was now lying dead on the cold ground, covered in his own blood. This demon had a name, it was Kazu, Kazu was dead.

########################################WITH MELA#############

"Mela, Boss has a mission for you!!!" Inus yelled and banged at her door.

"OK! OK, I'm up! OK?!" Mela yelled and put her helmet and suit on and ran to where she trained last night. "I'm here! So…what's going on?" Mela said as she slammed door's open to see Riyu there with the screen of lies and pains.

"Mela…" Riyu said. Mela tilted her head in confusion. "Uh, there's been an intruder, like you heard last night…it's Kurama." Riyu said.

"So?!" Mela spat, remembering all the things he did to her, fooled her and teased her…

"Well, I need you to go send him packing…think of this a simple revenge." Kazu told her in an amused voice.

"Right…!" Mela said, bracing herself for the brawl ahead.

"Ok, he should be here soon, as soon as all my men have died, he'll look for me, but ah, I have you." Kazu smirked and snapped his fingers.

VIDEONOTREAL

"Do I have to?!" Kurama asked pleadingly.

"Yes, if Mela is there, you don't HAVE to save HER but defeat Rinyokobushi, ok?" Kurama explained.

"Ok…." Kurama said and left with his beg.

ENDREALNOW

"I see…" Mela said clenching her fists. "I'll kill him, I'll kill him before he could get to you!" Mela vowed.

"Good…let's hope you do." Riyu said and tossed Mela her whip. Mela took it and looked at her self in the marble mirror.

"I can tall if I'm a girl or not….Is that good?" Mela asked and hit herself in the head to see if she'd feel it though the helmet.

"Yes, you can have an all out battle; Kurama might say…some things…if he were to know it was you…." Riyu bluffed, knowing that If Kurama DID see she, he'd go easy because he loved her, but Mela thinks he hates her, so she hates him.

"Rinyokobushi!! Come out, come out where ever you are!" Kurama cried out though the dungeon.

"In here, my boy." Riyu said cheerfully. Kurama burst down the doors and looked around, just Riyu Kurama and Mela now

"Where's Mela?!" Kurama asked as he went up to them.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll met her in due time, my boy, but first, you fight." Riyu said and winked in Mela's direction. Kurama took out his whip and aimed in Riyu's direction, he flew up. "Ahaha, not me, my right hand man, my boy!" Riyu said and flew down.

"Ok…" Kurama said and charged with all he had.

"Eep!" Mela said and dodged it. 'Why am I resisting, I hate him!?' Mela thought and made her whip a sword and doubled back and aimed for him, but Kurama dodged and used his whip to send her flying.

"Your friend isn't very good…" Kurama said. 'This reminds me of Mela…' He thought and dived the sitting prey.

"She will be..." Riyu said then realized what he'd done.

"Mela?" Kurama asked and ran to where she was getting up.

"Leave me, alone!" Mela said and pushed him off her.

"It is you! Are you ok?" Kurama asked looking at her and not noticing the Riyu sign on her suit. "Let's get you out of here, ok" Kurama said and picked her up. "Mela hold still..!" Kurama said as Mela was struggling.

"NO! Let me go, you jerk!" Mela shouted.

"Mela!?" Kurama asked uncertainly.

"What? Hey, stop!" Mela said as Kurama attempted to hold her.

"Mela! Hold still…!" Kurama said but was cut off by a swift slap to the face.

"Kurama…leave me alone…you hate me…I hate you…got it!?' Mela said and transformed her sword into a whip/

"Mela…" Kurama said quizzically.

"What, aren't you gonna fight?!" Mela yelled and started to spin the whip above her head, creating a fire tornado.

"No…Mela…I don't hate you." Kurama said firmly.

"Yeah right, you're had your fun, now fight me!" Mela said and stopped spinning and let the fire cyclone take its course, at Kurama himself.

"Mela! Stop!" Kurama shouted. 'Why are you doing this?' Kurama mind was spinning as fast as the fire thing itself!

"You!" Mela shouted and charged at him at full force. "BASTARD!" Mela continued and punched him so hard he hit the wall. "I never want to see you again…!" Mela said as she made her whip into a sword and walked towards him.

"W-what did I do?" Kurama asked the slightly crazy girl in front of him.

"You hated me!" Mela said and continued to press on towards him with a glare upon her face.

"Uh, no I didn't." Kurama said and took out his whip. "I don't know what or who gave you that idea, but I'm going to put you right!" Kurama said and sped at her.

"Finally, a fight!" Riyu applauded. 'I hope he doesn't take my Mel away from me again…'

"Mela, please I know this has something to do with Rinyokobushi…but how come you're involved?" Kurama asked as he tilted his head to on side.

"Umm...I…mean to say this…but I am…related…to…um….him, Riyu." Mela said in a small voice. Kurama stayed silent and waited for an explanation. "I…er…am his…s-sister…I'm...a half demon…sorry…" Mela said as she twiddled her whip in her cold hands.

"I, had no idea, er…Koenma said nothing like this…oh boy." Kurama stuttered, which is pretty rare.

"S-so know you know…come on, you must be pretty shocked, hurt, betrayed…take your pick." Mela said as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Uh, I know I'm shocked, a little hurt you didn't tell me, and I don't think betrayed is one of the top ten feelings I have right now…" Kurama smiled and sat down.

"Oh, b-but Riyu said…said…that he told me…you'd…." Mela sniffed, and looked to Riyu for an explanation.

"What exactly did "Riyu" tell you Mela?" Kurama asked and got up in agar. Mela looked at him with tears.

"Nothing much…that you'd care…." Riyu said and put his hand on her shoulder. Mela winced and looked around franticly.

"What have you done to her?" Kurama snarled as her stalked towards the ugly demon, Riyu.

"Brought her to her senses, why?" Riyu asked and tightened his grip on Mela who looked panicked.

"Leave her be, Riyu, this has nothing to do with he!" Kurama said and tried to get Mela from Riyu's grasp.

"Ah, but there's where your wrong fox boy, this has everything to do with her…." Riyu said and jumped out of Kurama's reach, taking Mela with him.

"Kurama, ah help!" Mela cried and was swept away.

"Mela!" Kurama shouted and ran after her.

"You, see she belongs to me now…" Riyu said perched atop a glass candle.

"How ya doing that!? I better not fall!" Mela cried and was about to make a jump. Mela jumped and fell into Kurama's arms, he ran out the doors and up the stairs until they were away from Riyu. "Kurama…" Mela said.

"Yes, it's ok, you'll never be alone again." Kurama promised and kissed Mela tenderly on the lips.

"Kurama…I can't…I mean…what if he comes back…?" Mela asked fearfully.

"I'll be by your side, don't worry." Kurama told her as he took out a golden box and it transformed into a violet purple vortex that led to Koenma's office. Kurama and Mela stepped in and looked around, no there, so they went to Kurama's house. "Mela, do you want to get settled while I cook dinner?" He asked.

"Sure." Mela smiled and went into her room to take a shower and change into decent clothes. When she got out she smelled roast beef and mashed potatoes and something sweet. :Ah, what is that delicious smell, Kura?" Mela asked and down in the living room to watch some toons.

"Kura, is that my new name?" Kurama asked and sat down next to her and put his arm around her as she slicked though the channels.

"Yup and tomorrow we'll be back at school." Mela said and sighed.

"Don't worry, Mela, we'll get through this together." Kurama told her reassuringly.

"Right..." Mela muttered and stood up. 'Something's…not right…" Mela thought as she ran to her room.

"Mela?" Kurama asked and ran after her and into her room, he saw he lying on her bed with her communicator in hand, her eyes looking distant.

"I can't get his words outta my head…I'm your brother…join me…born evil raised good…he'll turn away…disgusted…you catch on quick…intruder…revenge…Mel…" Mela recited as if in a trance, she looked sad and lonely, she wasn't her self.

"Mela…Mela!" Kurama exclaimed and grabbed her and carried her into the kitchen and set her in a chair. He went to the fridge and got out as much food as he could carry, he even went back for another trip. Mela just sat there, dazed, Kurama gave some utensils and some napkins. Kurama nudged the food toward her. "Eat…Mela, this isn't funny…eat…come on." Kurama coaxed while attempting to feed her some shrimp. Mela looked down and suddenly became alert.

"GA!!! Ew ew ew ew!! BLAH!!! Gross, man! EWWWWWWW!!!" Exclaimed and threw the small shrimp into the ground and looked around for something eatable.

"Mela! You're you again!" Kurama said happily and gave her some chocolate which she at in a heartbeat. Soon Mela had drifted to sleep and Kurama had the happy task of carrying her to her room. "Good night Mela-chan…I love you…" Kurama whispered and closed the door and went to bed him self. N the morning when Mela and Kurama got to school many people were bombarding them with questions of why both of them had stormed out of the principal's office and vanished, together. "Don't worry about the gossipers." Kurama told her as the stressful day continued.

"Hey Mela, you shacking up with Kay?!" Terra, Mela's enemy asked. Mela had, had it, she slammed her locker shut so hard it went deadly quite, Terra smirked.

"No, that's not the case, Terra, what's really going on is, my parents were killed, and my brother disappeared and now I have no home, but Kay has kindly put me up, thank you very much!" Mela said and went to her seventh class. After school Mela found her self walking home alone and noticed a flaming cortex thing in the bushes, then a few loud thumps were heard and Mela saw something blue. "B-Botan?" Mela asked.

"Mela, girl I came as soon as I heard, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that, are you ok, you must be exhausted and worried!?' Botan said as she glomped Mela, and Yusuke and Genkai came out too and Mela walked them to Kurama's house.

"What DID Mela do again?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, for starters she admitted she loves Kurama…" Botan said as she squeezed Mela hand for support, Mela was blushing madly. "She found her real family, don't worry we still love you." Botan said. "She also fought bravely and fought her fears." Botan listed. "She made a new friend and made new foes and she's super cool." Botan exclaimed as they reached their destination.

"Oh, was I not super cool before?" Mela teased.

"Uh…" Botan started and got whacked by Mela, Yusuke laughed at Botan's misfortune.

"Come kiddies, let's go in…" Genkai said.

"Kiddies?!" Mela and Yusuke stammered.

"Mela?" Kurama called, Mela's head shot up.

"Kurama!" Mela shouted and ran into his arms.

"Uh, sorry about not telling I couldn't walk with you today, but Koenma need me…" Kurama said and waved to Genkai, Yusuke, and Botan. "Hey, guys…"

"Mela, come with me outside…" Genkai told her, Mela shrugged and followed. Genkai took her deep into a forest where no one could find them. 'Man, must be important…' Mela thought. "Mela, do you believe in true love?" Genkai asked so bluntly that Mela fell down.

"HUH!? I thought this was important?!" Mela said dumbfounded.

"It is, answer me…" Genkai replied.

"Oh, no I don't…I mean, love isn't true or anything. Or love at first sight…" Mela told her, seeing that she was being serious.

"Yes, that's what I think too, Mela-chan." Genkai said as she sat down on a near rock and sighed.

"Why are you telling me this, Genkai-sama?" Mela asked as she sat in facing the wise elderly women.

"Call me Genkai, Mela, I'm telling you this so that you don't make the same mistake I did, tell him you love him, tell him again, if something happens to either you or Kurama, tell him you love him, don't let him slip. Torgro, he slipped away from me, I can't see that happen to anyone else, someone like you." She said and put a hand on Mela's head. "Someone like me." She said and smiled.

"G-Genkai…" Mela said with tears in her eyes. 'How touching!'

"Mela I want you to know, Kurama likes you, but he's a shy boy, I bet you'll open him up…" Genkai said, Mela blushed and shock her head.

"Why/ not?" Genkai asked.

"No, it that, he's not shy, he's sweet…" Mela said and looked down.

"I know, Mela don't make the same mistake I did, please, I don't want to see you cry…not for him." Genkai told her and left Mela to think. 'Genkai…you must be hurting too…I feel like she' my mom…' Mela thought and stood up.

"Genkai! I won't! Trust me!" Mela shouted and ran to Kurama's house determined to make Kurama hers. "Kurama?" Mela asked when she got home.

"Mela…hello….what did Master Genkai want?' Kurama asked.

"Ah, yes, I'll tell you…" Mela said and sat down next to him at the kitchen table.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&WITH RIYU&&&&&&&&&&&

"Damn!" Riyu muttered and teleported to where Mela was just in time to hear the conversation with Genkai. 'Hmmm…maybe I'll help this little relationship…' Riyu thought and teleported to Kurama's house to make his plan work. Riyu stepped inside and looked for Kurama, he was in his room. Kurama sensed him and turned around.

"RIYU! I have a score to settle with you!" Kurama spit.

"As do I…HYA!" Riyu said and mind broke him, hypnotized him, and or took control over him. Mela ran in and shouted for Kurama, so 'Kurama' went into the kitchen, to make his plan work.

BACK TO WORLD

"Well, she gave me some advice and well I took it to hearts, Kurama, I love you, I love you so much, I really do! Please say you do…" Mela told him while taking his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry, Mela I don't feel that way for you…" 'Kurama' said.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I mean it's ok, we'll be friends, right?" Mela asked and smiled.

"No, knowing you love me, I can't…sorry, Mela-chan." 'Kurama' said and let go of her trembling hands.

"Oh, ok…then…I'll leave then…good bye Kurama." Mela said tearfully and ran to her room to get her things. Riyu slipped out of Kurama's body and left laughing to him self. Mela came out and went outside she didn't even say good bye to anyone else, she got on the first bus and rode to an adoption center and left California to go to a state called Minnesota.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TWO YEARS LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mela was 16 and living fine in an orphanage, she still longed for Kurama's kisses and often regretted leaving him like that, but still she didn't do a thing. Mela was busy shopping in Mall of America when someone knocked into her and she fell. "OW!" Mela muttered and rubbed her back.

"Sorry, Ms, are you alright?" A young man asked and held his hand up, he had red hair and had emerald green eyes.

"K-Kurama…" Mela said out of habit.

"Oh, M-Mela…is that you?" Kurama asked and picked her up off the ground.

'Yeah, I'm 16!" She said happily.

"Wow, I'm 18…" Kurama said and smiled.

"…What happened…after I left?' Mela asked looked down afraid of the answer.

"Oh, well Koenma took you off the Detective Squad and life went on, everyone at school still talks about you, or so I've heard…" Kurama told her and looked around.

"Oh, are meeting someone?" Mela asked sadly.

"Yes, I am…" He replied and searched some more.

"Kurama-kun, woo hoo!!" A women's voice shouted and Mela clenched her fists. A girl of about seventeen ran up, she was wearing a short shirt and a pink tank top she had black hair and wore glasses. "Where were you, honey?" She asked and clinged on to him

"Oh, uh, meeting up with an old friend, Lila." Kurama said and was dragged off by the strange girl.

"Kurama…" Mela whispered and fell back on the floor.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Lie and Cry…" A women's voice said, Mela turned around and saw Genkai and Yusuke there looked sad.

"Genkai!! I'm sorry I am so sorry, I let you down!! Forgive me, Genkai! It huts…make it go away!" Mela cried and fell in her arms.

"Mela, it's not to late…tell him." She said and patted her head softly.

"Yeah, we know…we all know…" Yusuke said and bent down and rubbed her back.

"Really…does Kurama?" Mela asked.

"No." Yusuke answered and looked to see if there was a bench they could sit on, there wasn't.

"Listen, Mela, the only person that you let down was yourself." Genkai said.

"I know! I know…" Mela told her rubbed her tears. Genkai and Yusuke stood up and walked off.

"Good luck kiddo…" Genkai said and vanished.

"Yeah, see you around." Yusuke said and vanished also.

"Wait…" Mela muttered and got up and ran out so she could be alone. The days passed, which turned into months which turned into years, and Mela still thought about her Red haired, green eyes angle.

Genkai-chan: THE END!!! But there are a few alternate endings!!!

Alternate ending one:

(Kurama and Mela are talking when Lila shows up)

"So…is she your…girlfriend?" Mela asked while restraining herself not to glare at Lila.

"No, actually, she's a new Spirit Detective." Kurama said and patted her head.

"Oh, ok." Mela said and waited till they left. When they were about to leave, Mela got up the courage to tell him something that's been bothering her for the past year and a half. "Kurama, wait, can I talk to alone?" Mela shouted

"Yes?" Kurama asked.

"I, um di you still not love me, because you know absence makes the heart grow fonder and…." Mela trued to speak but was cut of by her own tears.

'I always loved, always, I was so so sad when I heard you left for Minnesota, I had to go, but Master Genkai made me not come sooner…" Kurama said and hugged Mela.

"Oh, you said you didn't…that night when Genkai asked me outside…you didn't want us to be friends anymore…so I….so I just left." Mela explained and buried her self in his shirt.

"Riyu…he will never stop to get what he wants…" Kurama said and kissed Mela.

"I killed him…a year ago, I killed him….with my hare hands…." Mela said and shuddered. "For everything he did to you and to me…I killed him…" Mela finished and kissed Kurama back.

"Mela…" Kurama said but was topped by her kissing him tenderly. When they broke apart, flushed and out of breath, Mela looked away.

"I…love you Kurama, I can't stop…." Mela said and tossed him a plastic ring.

"Are you proposing to me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know, it's I could afford!" Mela shouted.

"Ha, knew it…" Kurama muttered and looked at it. "I definitely do!" He added and carried Mela out of the mall and home to when they live as happy as they could.

Genkai-chan: AHHHH!!! Mushy…yet funny and sweet…BUT MUSHY!!!!!!!!!!

Alternate ending two:

Genkai-chan: Can't think of any, but review, this took me SOOOO long to do and I DID have fu doing it, but I want good reviews and I might make a sequel, but take time in the reviews please, and sorry I go pretty lazy around the endings…sorry…REVIEW THANK YOU!!!!! hugs everyone I LOVE GUYS UR SOOO KOOL!!! Thanks for putting up with me!!! And this is exactly 23 pages, my longest yet! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
